


Naudir

by Call_Me_Kiba



Series: Dracarys [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Keith (Voltron), Dragon Shiro (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Half Giant Hunk, High Elf Allura, High Elf Coran, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Psychological Torture, Sexual Content, Torture, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), Water Elf Lance, White-Haired Keith (Voltron), Wood Elf Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: When you believe you are the last of your kind, what more can life throw at you?Seriously I may think of a better summary later. Never judge a work by its summary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, this has been completely redone. If any of you read the first version, it sucked and I hated it. Whenever I tried thinking of how I wanted it to go it went a totally different path. So hopefully this works better. 
> 
> Let me know if i missed any tags. Its 2:30am and i am very tired.
> 
> Also I may need to edit this more but I can't be fucked to do it right now.

The mountains this time of year were his favorite. The leaves were slowly changing, giving a fiery glow to the forests surrounding his home in the abandoned castle he had taken residence in, the crisp air always fresh and clean. A nearby waterfall roared gently, creating prisms within its mist.

 

Keith sat on a rock near the waterfall, inspecting his scales and the wounds across his form. The dragon frowned, amethyst eyes scanning over the scars. He had been through hell in those Pits, fighting for the Empire's enjoyment. A plaything for Lotor, the Emperor’s son. The Prince took great pleasure in hurting him. The last dragon, he would say, made to submit and do his bidding.

 

It made Keith sick, and his refusal was only met with agony.

 

He fought for his freedom. Keith always thought back to the night he escaped, fire and blood and cries of pain. He really didn't know how he managed to get free, but he was certain Lotor had done something to him during his flight. Keith couldn't hold food down, his once pristine white scales were turning grey, even black in some areas. He had been free for roughly a year now, travelling the mountains in search of the bare minimum of what he needed. He wanted to keep low, and he was pretty sure he didn't have the energy to fly anymore.

 

Slowly, Keith rose, shaking the water droplets from his wings as he limped back up to his castle. Upon entering the dilapidated structure, he took in the few belongings he allowed himself. A small pile of furs, some clothing for when he needed to venture into a village, a few stones he couldn't help but bring with him. The stones held no power, no helpful properties, but they were his.

 

Keith would need to go to a village soon. He was hungry, and he refused to hunt within the mountains. The trees sang of his presence, that he was dangerous. They weren't wrong, of course, but it put the Olkari on edge. Once they got word if danger in their forest, it spread like wildfire.

 

He had been caught once, chased away by a group of Balmerans. Keith simply fled. He refused to fight anymore, he was so tired, and the less people that knew about his existence the less of a chance Lotor could find him again. Though, he did hate using his glamor. It exhausted him.

 

The click of his talons on the stone floor echoed off the broken walls as he approached a small wooden chest near his pile of furs. Rummaging through it, he retrieved a large pouch of gems he gathered from the many caves surrounding his castle. There was one person he could sell these to and make a quick buck.

 

He caught a glimpse of himself within a broken mirror that rested against one of the walls. Keith sighed, taking in his appearance. One set of his horns curled back behind his head, their points facing upward, two smaller sets sat near the top, curving back gently and framed by his wild snow white hair. His skin was pale. A little too pale to be precise. Where his skin ended at his elbows and waistline, his scales began. Clawed hands, dragon like legs, his tail. Fuck, he looked fucking awful. Keith could count his ribs. The scars, though, the scars are what made his stomach turn. So many, crossing over each other in a sick portrait of violence. His right eye was also scarred over with a single wound, damaged beyond repair. It baffled him that he was still alive.

 

A trip to a village was definitely in order. Maybe, he could get a little something to hold him over for a while.

 

The sun reached the middle of the sky by the time he was ready to descend the mountain. Casting his glamor took him too long anymore, and he panted with the effort. Though, he looked more Altean than dragon now. Slowly, he pulled on the clothing, always the strange sensation. Modesty amongst the races always confused him. Then again, the other races couldn't exactly hide what they had, either. So he supposed that clothing would be the best option.

 

After he was dressed, pouch secured to his belt, Keith started down the mountain trail. No one came this far up, so he was able to run most of the way down. Sometimes he was caught running, and while he was faster than most races on foot, no one questioned him. His glamor made him look like one of the Alteans, so his speed was easily overlooked.

 

During his run, however, Keith had to stop multiple times to catch his breath. He even had to dig out some of the less precious gems from his pouch, quickly choking them down. He winced, feeling his body absorb the energy from the gems, his father's voice quietly echoing in his mind about how dragons could eat gems if they were in a pinch. Keith felt a deep loneliness wedge itself deep within his heart. He was so young when he was ripped away from his clan, forced to watch them die in front of him.

 

The hope that he truly wasn't the last dragon had been a driving force to get free. For months after his freedom, he sang his woeful songs to the night sky when the reality of his situation. He was the last.

 

When he finally reached the village, he made a beeline to the kiosk he was searching for. Keith's eyes landed on the Imp running it by the name of Slav.

 

“Well hello there, young one! I was wondering when you would stop in again!” Slav eyed him curiously. “You're looking a bit worse for wear, kiddo.”

 

Keith gave him a dismissive wave of his hand. “None of your concern.” his voice was rough, but he slapped the pouch of gems onto the counter.

 

Slav gave him a calculating look, The Imp grinned as he rooted through the pouch. “My boy you have found the jackpot! These gems are exactly what I need! Where did you find them?”

 

Keith simply jerked a thumb towards the mountains, absolutely uninterested in what Slav was talking about. The last time he got roped into the creature's over excited rant about an invention, he almost didn't leave until nightfall.

 

“Yes yes yes, business as usual with you.” Slav passed him a hearty bag of coins. “Though, seriously, kid. You look like shit.”

 

“Thanks.” Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah yeah, you're a stubborn little shit.” Slav came around the counter and looked Keith over. “There's a tavern just up the way, get yourself some food. Oh, and be careful from now on. Those mountains you like to frequent are getting dangerous.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, Slav continued.

 

“There's been rumors of the Empire letting their beasts loose in the forest.” the Imp hopped up onto the counter, leaning in close to Keith as his voice lowered to a whisper. “There's also talk of rebellion. Look into it.”

 

The dragon blinked. Sometimes, he had a distinct feeling Slav knew more than he let on, but he gave in. “What rebellion?”

 

“Word around the forest says that Alfor's daughter is still alive. Forming a rebel group and what not with her “Paladins”. Seems to be up your alley.” Slav grinned at him again.

 

“Right….” Keith scoffed. A rebellion against the Empire? Allura still alive? Paladins? “Thanks, Slav.”

 

“Any time, kiddo.”

 

Keith slowly made his way to the tavern Slav mentioned, the scent of hearty food almost made his stomach turn. Was it even possible to be so hungry that food made you nauseous?

 

The dragon ordered his food as soon as he sat at the bar. No one batted an eye at an Altean in here, a mix of races talking amongst themselves in light banter. Keith went unnoticed.

 

He slowly ate his food, not even sure what it was when he ordered it, but it tasted alright. Keith couldn't remember the last time he ate anything more than a gem or a small rabbit. He didn't want to throw any of it up-

 

“Well hello cutie.”

 

Keith blinked, looking up and beside him at a tall, tanned skin Altean gracefully sat in the seat next to him. He was dressed in a blue tunic and light tan trousers. Bright, ocean blue eyes looked him over, and Keith had to fight the urge to clock him in the jaw. This was the most attention he's gotten in, well, a very long time.

 

“So, cutie like you have a name or-”

 

“Lance!”

 

The Altean turned and groaned. A smaller female joining them, dressed in green. She grabbed the other by his ear and dragged him out of the seat.

 

“Stop harassing people! What would Hunk say?” the female, an Olkari, glowered at her companion. Or, at least Keith thought she was an Olkari from her height. The markings on her cheeks were exclusive to the Altean race. It confused him. Maybe he just wasn't as familiar with the races like he thought he was.

 

“But Pidge-”

 

“No buts! We're looking for someone to lead us into the mountains. You know, the one that Slav mentioned?” Pidge finally glanced at Keith. “Oh, you look just like the guy we're looking for.”

 

Keith's eyebrow twitched. He was going to murder that imp. He went back to his food with a sigh.

 

“Why exactly do you need to go into the mountains?” he stabbed up a bite of meat.

 

“Just gathering information about it. Are you Keith?” Pidge tilted her head at him, like she was trying to get a closer look. He glared at her. Yeah, definitely going to murder that imp.

 

“I know the mountains, yes.” he shoved his plate away, dropping some coins near the bar keep and getting up.

 

“Great!” Lance beamed at him, and Keith felt his eye twitch again. “Lead the way, Mister Grumpy.”

 

“Lance, don't piss off the guy that's gonna help us.” Pidge slapped his arm as they followed Keith out of the tavern. “Hey, there's Hunk!”

 

The dragon looked up to see a very tall, very big someone jogging towards them. Yeah, he wasn't as familiar with the races as he thought. The new guy, Hunk, looked like he was a Balmeran. He also had the same markings as an Altean.

 

“Oh, good, you found him.” Hunk gave Keith a gentle smile.

 

“Yup. Now, where exactly are we going?” Lance leaned against Hunk as Pidge took out a map. It looked unfinished, but reeked of magic.

 

“Well, Keith, how much do you know about the mountains?” she looked up at him as he studied the map. He recognized some of the places that were filled in, so he just gestured broadly to the whole thing.

 

“You know all of it?” Hunk's eyebrows shot up.

 

Keith simply nodded, already walking towards the forest. The three strangers followed him closely, chattering away behind him.

 

“So, Slav told us that you live up here somewhere?” Lance trotted up to walk next to Keith, ignoring the disgruntled noise from him.

 

“Is that what Slav told you?” Keith sighed, apparently not speaking would not be enough for this, Lance guy.

 

“Yup! He also said he doesn't know jack shit about you, only that you bring him gemstones every once in a while.” Lance elbowed him slightly.

 

“Lance knock it off. We're on a mission.” Pidge kept an eye on her map, watching more of it fill in as they walked. Stopping when the sun set, moving again when it rose. Keith still had no idea what they were looking for, but they were deep within the mountains now.

 

On the sixth day of their travelling, the group stopped just off the trail Keith was leading them on, setting up camp. Keith tried to keep his distance, the food he was fed boosted his energy enough for his glamor to stay, but he didn't trust these people. Hunk was the one that lured him closer with more food. How could Keith resist such a gentle smile?

 

He ate the sweets in silence, listening to the three babble about rumors of the mountain side. Surprisingly, none of them were about him. Not that they knew what he really was to begin with.

 

“Alright, let's cut to the chase.” Pidge swallowed her food, looking at Keith. “Slav actually wanted us to ask you something.”

 

Keith raised his eyebrow, looking at her. She seemed to get nervous under his gaze.

 

“He seemed worried about you, for some reason.” She smiled at him. “Wanna join us?”

 

Keith blinked. “.....I'm already here, aren't I?”

 

“No, well yeah, I meant-”

 

“What she means, you wild haired elf, we're Paladins. Slav seems to think you have what it takes.” Lance smirked at him.

 

The dragon stopped chewing, staring at the trio. They were Paladins? Was, was Slav actually right about something? Wait, he didn't know these people. This could be a trap, but what would Slav gain from it? Keith paled at the thought of the imp working for Lotor. That couldn't be, there was no way in hell Slav knew what he was.

 

“Hey, you alright? You don't look so good.” Hunk scooted towards him, but Keith flinched away from the impending contact.

 

“M'fine…” Keith took another bite of his food. “What's the catch?”

 

“Why would there be one? We've been searching for someone that Princess Allura had seen in a vision.” Lance took a long draught of his drink. “You're the only one that comes even remotely close to what she saw.”

 

“.....What did she see?” Keith leaned in a little closer.

 

“Amethyst eyes.” Pidge grinned at him. “You're the first one we've met that has them. Seems to be a unique trait.”

 

“So what do you say?”

 

They were all looking at him, expecting an answer. Keith opened his mouth, but snapped it shut with a click, ears twitching to the sounds around him.

 

“What's wrong-”

 

The area around them suddenly exploded into chaos. Galran soldiers surrounded them, weapons raised. A few of the larger ones had chained beasts snapping in their direction. The trio quickly stood, summoning weapons and forming a protective barrier around Keith.

 

“Ah, Paladins. Fancy meeting you here.” A large Galra approached them, grinning. “Seems to be only three of you though. Where is your fourth-”

 

He looked passed the Paladins, and right at Keith. The dragon felt cold fear wrapping around his heart.

 

“My, you found Prince Lotor's pet. He will be very pleased.” The Galra snapped his fingers, a small group of druids stepping forward.

 

The Paladins cried out when strings of magic flew past them, wrapping around Keith and dragging him away. They were frozen in place by another druid, watching Keith shriek and wail and begging to be released.

 

“Let him go!”

 

“He isn't a Paladin!”

 

“Oh, we know he isn't a Paladin. He's something much more valuable.” the Galra snapped his fingers again. One of the druids cast a spell on Keith, and they watched as his body exploded with wounds. He wailed in agony, his fight against the magic holding him picking up in his desperation.

 

_‘I can't go back!’_

 

Keith could feel his glamor flickering. There were sounds of a fight, but they sounded far away. He went limp in the hold on him, his vision tunneling. Keith could hear the pained grunts of the Paladins as they were subdued.

 

“Prince Lotor wants his pet returned to him. It's been far too long.”

 

Hands pried his mouth open, a foul liquid dumped down his throat. The familiar taste had his eyes widening, pupils slitting.

 

Damn this, and damn _them_.

 

He let his glamor slip, the furious roar that tore from his throat shook the forest.

 

Keith was _not_ going back there, and he would die fighting for his freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok some notes on this universe that I forgot to add: 
> 
> Alteans = High Elves  
> Galra = Dark Elves  
> Olkari = Wood Elves  
> Balmeran = Half Giants
> 
> Keith and Shiro - dragons  
> Pidge - Olkari  
> Lance, Allura, Coran - Altean  
> Hunk - Balmeran 
> 
> Everyone is an adult.
> 
> An individual's magic depends on what they study and what they want to learn, though each race has it's natural talents.
> 
> Hope this makes sense...

The air vibrated as Keith broke the hold on him, standing between the Galra and the Paladins. He could feel that damned potion swirl around in his veins, attempting to subdue him once again. It made his tail thrash, and he flared his wings as he roared. Wild eyes darted around the clearing.

 

The Paladins shared startled glances between them. Of all the things they thought they would encounter during their expedition, this was not on the list.

 

Keith was a  _ dragon _ . A very injured, very sick dragon. He needed their help.

 

“What the fuck…” Lance kept his voice so low, Pidge barely heard him. “He's a dragon. Pidge holy shit-”

 

“Shut up and focus. Even if he isn't who Allura saw in her vision, we need to get him back to the Castle.” she hissed back at him, throwing a look to Hunk. Silently, they made their plan, feeling it through their connection as Paladins.

 

“Should we get ahold of Shiro and Allura?” Hunk scooted closer to Pidge, his voice just as low.

 

She shook her head, tensing when Keith roared. The dragon was unsteady on his feet, chest heaving. Pidge nodded towards Hunk, listening as he quietly cast his spell. The ground shook under them, splitting underneath the Galra and engulfing them into the chasm. The remaining soldiers and druids surged forward, weapons raised.

 

Before the Paladins could stand, Keith lowered into a crouch. Bright, red-violet flames surrounded him as he changed, his true form standing over them almost protectively. They didn't have time to gawk at his appearance, though, scrambling onto Keith's back when he crouched. Roaring jets of flame spilled from his parted jaws as he took flight. He burned everything around them, the screams drowned out by the flames.

 

His flight was rocky and uncoordinated, and he seemed to struggle under their weight.

 

“Hunk try to steer him!” Lance sat near the base of his tail, throwing ice at the beasts following them.

 

“How the hell am I supposed to do that?!” the Yellow Paladin had a strong grip on one of the spikes along Keith's back.

 

“I don't know! Use his horns or something!” Pidge was trying to focus on a cloaking spell, cursing whenever she lost the hold on it.

 

Hunk swallowed his panic, summoning vines to wrap around Keith's horns. The dragon snarled, twisting in the air as Hunk tried to guide him. Streams of flame surrounded them as they dodged and evaded the attacks from the Galran beasts. The soldiers had long fallen off their steeds, and Pidge hoped they had died on impact.

 

The remaining beast tackled into Keith's side, and the dragon changed his course to fly higher. A snarl ripped from Keith's chest as he sank his fangs into the creature, but he wasn't quick enough to stop it from biting into the juncture where his wing connected to his back. Keith kicked it away with an agonizing sound.

 

“Fuck-” Lance scrambled up Keith's back and next to Pidge as the Green Paladin finally managed her cloaking spell. Lance coated Keith's wound with ice, wincing when the dragon shrieked, but his wing would still be functional now. Their flight resumed, but the Paladins could tell Keith was flagging. They didn't know where he was trying to fly to.

 

“Pidge, you gotta talk to him!” Hunk was trying his best to keep the dragon in the direction of the Castle. Keith, though, seemed to finally register that he had passengers. He roared, twisting and turning in the air to dislodge them from his back.

 

Pidge gripped onto a spike, glancing down when Keith started to nosedive towards the lake they were over. She could feel his energy slipping away, but Pidge had an idea.

 

“Lance, open a portal!” Pidge held on tighter. “I don't think talking to him will help!”

 

“I- fuck, ok! I can try!” Lance took a deep breath, cancelling out the noise around him and focused on the surface of the lake. The water began to glow softly, swirling with Lance's magic. 

 

Pidge concentrated, placing her hand on the brittle scales near the spike. The onslaught of manic emotions and raw instincts and  _ pain  _ rolling off of Keith in waves had her gasping. 

 

_ “Keith, I know you're hurt, I know you're scared, but trust us. Dive straight into the lake We want to help you.”  _ Pidge prayed that he was still coherent enough to listen to her.

 

They felt him shudder, but he folded his wings in, diving towards the lake. The Paladins screamed and held on as tightly as they could as he broke through the surface, bursting through the other side. The portal worked, but they were now nose diving right into the Castle of Lions.

 

Hunk grabbed the vines again in an attempt to pull Keith's head up enough to level out their fall. They crashed into the trees filling the Castle’s courtyard, the Paladins slipping from their spots on Keith's back as he tumbled into one of the many pools within. Pidge was the first one to recover, quickly running to where Keith's head was resting on the bank of the pool.

 

“Shit, Keith?” Pidge bit her lip, taking in his appearance. His scales were dull and flakey, pale grey in color. He was a little smaller in size than Shiro, more angular in the face, but Pidge reasoned it could also be from how skinny he was. She could count his ribs. They needed to get him to the healing pools.

 

But, how?

 

“I'm going to go get Coran.” Pidge looked to Hunk and Lance. “Try getting him to the healing pools.”

 

“How? Pidge, I don't think he can even walk. Look at him!” Lance threw his arms up in exasperation. “Shiro wasn't even this bad when we found him!”

 

“Whatever potion they made him drink is making him worse!” Pidge glared at the Blue Paladin. “We have to do something, anything! If not for him, then for Shiro! Come on, Lance, Shiro thought he was the last dragon!”

 

“I know that! Fuck, I know that.” Lance sighed, running a hand over his face as he looked Keith over. “Hunk and I will try and get him there. Go get Coran, and get ahold of Allura and Shiro. They need to come back as soon as possible.”

 

Pidge nodded, darting away to find Coran. Hunk was already patting at the dragon's cheek, trying to wake him.

 

“Lance how are we going to move him? He's too big for me to lift, and I don't want to drag him there.” Hunk frowned in thought, but perked up when an idea came to him. The Yellow Paladin fished around in his pouch, pulling a large gem from it. “Dragons can eat gems, right?”

 

“I think I've seen Shiro eat one before. What's the plan?” Lance watched Hunk carefully, moving to stand next to him.

 

Hunk held the gem close to Keith's nose, watching as the dragon twitched and flicked his tongue. Keith slowly rose, wobbling as he followed the two paladins. Lance called forth the water from the pond, moving it underneath the dragon to keep him steady. It took a bit, but they made it to the healing pools.

 

“Coran, I'm serious!” Pidge was tugging Coran behind her as they entered the chamber at the same time as Lance and Hunk.

 

“Pidge, there is no possible way that there is another dragon besides Shir-” Coran trailed off as soon as his eyes landed on Keith. The Altean was speechless, unable to move until Keith collapsed near the pool. He squared his shoulders, shedding his tunic and moving to where Keith's head lay.

 

Pidge caught him up on the events leading up to now, fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve as Coran looked the dragon over. “They made him drink some sort of potion. It changed his magic, like it was trying to contain it.”

 

“I see.” Coran rattled off a list of herbs for Pidge to bring to him, watching the Olkari sprint off to the gardens.

 

“Won't that make him throw up?” Lance was watching with Hunk as Coran ran a hand over the dull red scales under Keith's jaw.

 

“Exactly. That potion needs expelled before we can get him in the water. Where on earth did you find him?” Coran leaned up, tracing the scar over the dragon's right eye and frowning.

 

“We were actually looking for someone to take us through the mountains. Slav mentioned him.” Hunk rubbed the back of his head. “I don't think he knew what Keith was, though.”

 

“Yeah, he wanted Keith to join us for some reason. Slav was worried about him.” Lance looked up when Pidge came back with an armful of the herbs.

 

Coran quickly made what he needed, taking the gem from Hunk and covering it with the mixture.

 

“Hunk, be ready to hold him.” Coran warned as he held the gem under Keith's nose again, watching as his tongue flicked to taste it.

 

“Wait hold him for what?” Hunk swallowed thickly, eyes widening as Keith devoured the gem like it was his last meal. With how skinny the dragon was, Hunk couldn't quite blame him.

 

The effects of the herbs were immediate.

 

Keith's eyes flew open, strangled growls ripping from his chest as he began to heave. Violent tremors shook his frame as he brought up wave after wave of black liquid. His claws dug into the dirt, and his injured wing cracked when he tried to fly. Hunk summoned his vines again, keeping the dragon on the ground. With the last wave of sick, Keith collapsed again, chest stuttering uneasily. Coran quickly gathered up the gunk in a bottle, wanting to study it later.

 

“Lance, you and Hunk get him in the water. Keep his head on the bank.” Coran instructed, turning to Pidge. “Did you contact Shiro and Allura yet?”

 

“Yeah, I did while I was getting the herbs. They should be here soon.” Pidge watched the boys use their magic to get Keith into the water, the dragon growling weakly as the water hissed from his body heat.

 

“Lance and I are going to start dinner. What, what should we make for him?” Hunk frowned, watching Pidge gather a bucket of the water before the blood and grime tainted it all.

 

“Something light. There should be a recipe in one of the cookbooks for such a case.” Coran levitated himself up slightly, running a wet cloth over Keith's injured eye and cleaning the blood there. The Altean frowned as he moved to the other side of Keith's head, his gaze looking over the many scars and the state of the dragon.

 

Keith rumbled weakly, flicking his tongue again. He cracked his good eye open, fixing the bleary amethyst orb onto the Altean. Coran froze at the sight of the dull purple, but it confirmed his theory about which clan Keith had belonged to.

 

“Y-you…” Keith wheezed out, but made no move to raise his head, ridged brow furrowing in confusion. “....not- n-not...Lotor…”

 

Coran and Pidge blinked at that, looking to each other in alarm.

 

“No, lad. I'm not Lotor. You're safe here. Just rest, we will take care of you.” Coran smiled at him.

 

Keith stared at him for a moment, seeming to think. He was so  _ tired _ . Even if he didn't know where he was, this man said he wasn't Lotor, and he couldn't feel that potion in his veins anymore. He could rest here, he supposed. He let his eye slip shut, welcoming the darkness that engulfed him.

 

A small part of him hoped he wouldn't wake up.

 

\----------------------------

 

Shiro was a very patient creature, except when it came to listening to Iverson argue with Allura about supplies and information they needed. He sighed, running his hand over his face. The troops of the Garrison were a stubborn bunch of humans, always arguing about this and that. The dragon constantly wondered why the Princess insisted on working with them, and her answer was always the same. If they wanted to unite the races, all had to be included. Even the difficult ones.

 

He supposed she was right.

 

Though, as much as it grinded on his nerves, Shiro was very grateful for the Allura and her Paladins. They had found him at his lowest, free from Sendak and the hell he called the Arena. They healed him, fed him. Even built him a new arm with the help of the Olkari and the Balmeran, the magic it was created with fused with his own, and would shift with his true form. He inspected his clawed hand carefully. It was the only thing he couldn't hide with his glamor, but it was a small price to pay.

 

Shiro excused himself, keeping an air of dignity as he stepped outside. The night air was cool, refreshing, and he yearned to fly. A loneliness dug its way into his heart as he watched the stars, and he wilted. The hope that he truly wasn't the last dragon was part of his driving force to escape the Empire, and the reality that he was the last had hit him like a meteor when he was well enough to fly again. He often sang his sorrow to the moon.

 

Roughly a year ago, to his surprise, the trees began to sing of something dangerous within the mountains. A monster, a beast from the flames of hell. Shiro had to chuckle at that, thinking the trees were a bit slow with passing information. Their description of this, beast, was almost like the dragons of the Akira Clan. Formidable, like a wildfire, yet their loyalty knew no bounds. They were fierce warriors, as well, and the bane of the Empire’s existence. Hard to kill, which shocked the Black Paladin when he found no trace of their Clan, only bone and destroyed nest.

 

A panicked chill formed in the back of his mind, and he stiffened.

 

_ “Pidge?”  _ He prodded the connection gently.

 

_ “Shiro! You and Allura need to come back, now.”  _ Pidge sounded frantic, unfocused.

 

_ “Why? What happened? Did you guys get attacked? Where are you?”  _ Shiro turned back towards the tavern Allura was in, walking quickly.

 

_ “We got ambushed by Galra. We, we found something. Just- come back. As quick as you can. We're at the Castle.” _ Pidge cut the connection, which worried him.

 

“Allura, we need to leave.” Shiro glanced at Iverson, returning the glare the human gave him.

 

“What's wrong?” the Altean searched his face, but followed him with a curt goodbye to Iverson.

 

“Pidge just contacted me. They were ambushed by the Galra, but she said they found something.” Shiro repressed a growl. “She sounded panicked.”

 

Allura nodded, running with Shiro into the trees. She leaped onto his back as she shifted, casting a cloaking spell as they flew. A million thoughts and scenarios flared in Shiro's mind. The Paladins had become family to him, a new Clan he could call his own. The very  _ thought  _ of them getting hurt-

 

His stomach dropped when he saw the state of the courtyard, the heavy, iron scent of blood weighed in the air. Allura jumped off of his back as silverish-purple flames surrounded him, changing to his humanoid form. He followed the smell, Allura at his heels. As they entered the healing chamber, the both froze.

 

Out of all the scenarios that assaulted Shiro's mind, this was  _ not  _ one of them.

 

Laying in the pool, unmoving, struggling to breathe, was another dragon.

 

Shiro wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm....hm. all mistakes are mine. I'll probably find some mistakes when I re read it tomorrow or something lol.

Shiro was frozen on the spot, unable to look away from what he was seeing. Another  _ dragon _ . He felt his heart swell, he wasn't alone. He wasn't  _ alone _ anymore. Slowly, he managed to get his feet to move. All eyes were on him as he approached Keith.

 

“W-where did you  _ find  _ him?” Shiro was breathless, reaching a hesitant hand towards the other dragon.

 

“We found him in that village Slav likes to go to.” Pidge stepped closer, gently grasping Shiro's flesh arm and pulling towards Keith's nose. “His name is Keith.”

 

Shiro held his breath, carefully placing his hand on the cracked scales of Keith's muzzle. The energy flow was almost instant. Keith's magic flickered like a candle in the wind, unsteady, weak, and  _ broken _ . The Black Paladin felt tears gathering in his eyes, finally looking at the state Keith was in.

 

“Is- what happened to him? Did he say anything?” Shiro pet his hands over the scales along Keith's muzzle when the other dragon shifted to one side in his sleep. Allura frowned, moving closer to the scales on Keith's chest.

 

“He's, been marked with an insignia of the Empire…” her frown deepened, running her hand along the damage. “It- looks to be carved into his chest, but I'm not sure what it could be covering. Is there any way to heal it?”

 

“I have some spells I can attempt once he gets his strength back.” Coran stood next to her, frowning. “Although, that could be a while. His condition is serious.”

 

“He thought Coran was Lotor.” Pidge looked between Keith and Allura. “When, when we were ambushed they called him Lotor's pet.”

 

Shiro rested his forehead against Keith's scales, rumbling in sympathy. “Sendak is ruthless, but Lotor is  _ sadistic. _ I heard rumors about him from some of the other prisoners, none of them were good.” he swallowed thickly, looking to Coran. “Will, will he make it?”

 

“It's touch and go for now, but I won't give up on him, Shiro. I promise.” Coran beamed at him.

 

“None of us will. This is so exciting!” Pidge bounced on her feet. “Two dragons!”

 

Shiro tuned them out, concentrating on the flow of magic between he and Keith. He furrowed his brow at the timid inquiry of the other dragon's magic, slowly brushing his own against it. It seemed Keith wasn't comprehending where he was, curling his magic away from Shiro quickly. The Black Paladin pulled away, looking up at the other. No movement, save for the labored breathing. No indication that Keith knew what was happening.

 

It worried Shiro.

 

“How long does he need to stay in the pools?” Shiro glanced at Coran and Allura.

 

“That's up to him. His energy is dangerously low. I had to expel a potion from him when he got here with the others.” Coran clasped his hand on the Black Paladins shoulder gently. “Hunk is making dinner. Do you want me to bring you some?”

 

Shiro nodded, sitting in the grass in front of Keith's muzzle as Coran left. Allura stood next to him while Pidge took a seat to his other side.

 

“His, his magic is so weak…” Shiro continued to study Keith's face, his frown deepening.

 

“I wonder how long he's been like this. Slav told us that he comes down from the mountains every so often to give him gems in exchange for coins.” Pidge leaned into Shiro to comfort the dragon.

 

“My only worry is that Lotor will try another attempt to get him back.” Allura crossed her arms over her chest. “There's something about him though, what color are his eyes?”

 

“Amethyst, but he was using a glamor, so I'm not exactly sure…” Pidge trailed off when Shiro tensed. “You ok?”

 

“I-” Shiro took a deep breath. “Just, overwhelmed I think…For so long, for so  _ long _ I thought i was alone...and now- if he was in Lotor's hands, I was so close to him and never knew..”

 

“The potion he was forced to drink affected his magic somehow. Maybe that's why you never sensed him. I wouldn't put it past Lotor to have made him drink it while he had Keith.” Pidge poked Shiro's cheek gently. “This isn't your fault, ok?”

 

Shiro jerked his shoulder in a weak shrug, not taking his eyes of Keith. The words didn't ease his guilt, but he appreciated them.

 

“What Clan would you say he's from?” Allura’s voice was tight, and it made Shiro glance up at her.

 

“Hard to tell. What are you thinking?”

 

The princess simply shrugged, walking away from them to do who knows what. Shiro watched after her, lip twitching in a repressed growl. He could sense Allura's apprehension, and he didn't like it.

 

“Wonder what's up with her…” Pidge murmured.

 

The Black Paladin shrugged, head snapping back to Keith when he heard a low hiss. Keith flicked his tongue, sluggishly moving his front legs under him. His entire frame trembled in his effort to move, and his good eye cracked open slightly.

 

“Uh, should he be moving yet?” Pidge stood and backed away slightly, her eyes shifting between the two dragons.

 

Shiro rose from his spot, watching Keith try to stand and failing. He stepped forward, placing his flesh hand gently on the other's nose. The injured dragon flinched, nostrils flaring as he growled.

 

“It's ok. You're safe, I won't hurt you…” Shiro moved forward again, only stopping when Keith gave a weary snarl.

 

“D...Don't- tou-ch me…” Keith's voice crackled like embers as he tried to get up again, his claws scrabbling weakly at the bank of the pool. “Where...m'I..?” 

 

“You don't remember?” Pidge gathered her courage to step closer into his line of sight. “Lance, Hunk, and I met you in that tavern. Slav told us about you.”

 

Keith's brow furrowed as he fixed his gaze on Pidge. “....T-tavern..?” His eye roll around, feverish in his attempt to focus on something. “This...isn't- n-not my...h-home..”

 

Shiro made a wounded noise, which startled Keith and made him flinch again. He bared his teeth, finally getting his front legs under him enough to lift his upper body. He arched his wings slowly, only able to lift them half way out of the water. Keith managed to lift his head enough to stare down at Shiro, trying his best to look bigger and aggressive despite Shiro being in his humanoid form.

 

Pidge blinked when Keith began making a series of deep, sub vocal sounds. Her long ears twitched as she tilted her head. It was almost like the language of the trees, though she could pinpoint the distinct sound of crackling flames from Keith. The Olkari jumped a little when Shiro returned the sounds. Gentle, but vast. Shiro's noises reminded her of the night sky.

 

“What uh, what's going on here?”

 

The Green Paladin squeaked at Lance's voice, turning quickly and shooshing him. Hunk and Coran stood behind her as well with food, watching the confrontation with interest.

 

“I'm surprised he can stand.” Coran kept his voice quiet. “But, what are they doing?”

 

“You can't hear them?” Pidge turned her attention back to the two dragons, Keith sounding more upset the more Shiro seemed to try and calm him.

 

“It must be one of your natural talents, lass. We can't hear anything.” Coran smiled at her, but they all jumped when Keith tried to lunge forward. Shiro easily dodged him, a pained look on his face as Keith fell again. The Black Paladin strode forward and gently ran his hands along the scales of Keith's cheek. He muttered something to the injured dragon, and Keith went still, asleep once more.

 

Shiro pressed his forehead into the brittle scales, screwing his eyes shut. It was times such as these that he yearned to know healing spells, or something that would make Keith's pain go away, despite knowing nothing about the other.

 

“So, what were those noises you two were making?” Pidge rubbed her arm slightly, wishing she could help more.

 

“It's our language. Dragons only use words with other races. We didn't- we don't need words between each other.” Shiro continued to run his hand along Keith's cheek, sitting down next to him. “He's just, weak and disoriented. I- I wish I could take his pain away…”

 

The other paladins moved to sit with Shiro, offering him the food Hunk made. They ate in silence as Coran flitted about with whatever concoction he was making.

 

“Where's Allura?” Lance ignored the glare from Hunk as he chewed his food.

 

“She's in the library in search of a book, though she wouldn't tell me which one.” Coran gathered water from one of the healing pools to add to his mixture. “Shiro, what would be best to use for healing a dragon's eyesight?”

 

“Eyebright is the most common. Why? What's wrong with his eye?” Shiro looked up. Keith's left eye seemed alright, but he hadn't seen the other.

 

“I believe he is blind in his right eye. I'm going to attempt to at least give him sight back in it, but I can't do anything about the scarring.” the Altean hummed, taking his mixture to Keith's right eye. “Can you hold his eye open for me?”

 

Shiro nodded, getting up and joining Coran. He winced as he got a good look at Keith's eye. It almost seemed someone tried to gouge it out at one point, and he wouldn't be surprised if it was Lotor that did it. Shiro flapped his wings to get level with Keith's eye as Coran levitated himself. The Black Paladin held the other dragon's eye open, rumbling in sympathy. Coran was quick and gentle in his application of the poultice, giving a satisfied hum when it was complete.

 

“Will it need rinsed out?” he turned to Shiro as they descended to the ground again.

 

“In a few hours, yes. Eyebright is used for infections, but I'm not sure if it will help with blindness.” Shiro frowned, but Coran patted his shoulder.

 

“Not to worry. If this doesn't work, I have some other ideas.” with that, Coran went back to the gardens, leaving the paladins and Keith in silence.

 

Shiro sat back down while the other paladins talked amongst each other as they ate, his tail thumping against the grass softly. He had a million questions for Keith when he was awake and more coherent. What happened to him? What happened to his clan? How did he escape the Empire?

 

He didn't notice the others leave, but he was sure they wouldn't mind. Shiro bit his lip, standing and moving a bit away from Keith. Silver-purple flames surrounded him as he shifted, and he shook his wings gently. Keith was a little smaller than he was, but his weight made him look even smaller. He would fill out again. Shiro wondered what color his scales actually were, knowing that the dull flakiness of them were because of his condition.

 

Shiro gently situated himself next to Keith in the water, laying one wing over his back. Part of him feared he was being too forward already, and he knew he would be pushing boundaries. He only wanted to keep Keith warm, the injured dragon shivering in his sleep.

 

He watched Keith for a while, feeling the other's magic slowly curl towards him. Shiro returned the gesture, laying his head on the bank next to Keith's.

 

The sun would rise soon, but a new feeling rose within Shiro. Something the elders in his clan would speak of every so often. He didn't want to give himself false hope, but he decided to hold onto a piece of it. Maybe, the feeling would be reciprocated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold italic dialogue is the sub vocal communication Shiro and Keith can do

He felt like he was swimming, oddly enough. Swimming in darkness. Keith thought he could hear voices around him, but he couldn't focus on them. The water-like darkness was refreshing, cooling. The pain he had come accustomed to was dulling.

 

An unfamiliar sensation disrupted his slumber. Something brushed against his magic, and it frightened him. It felt vast, open, powerful,  _ overwhelming.  _ Keith had curled away from it at the first contact, wishing he could move his body as well. Whatever it was, backed away from him, giving him space. Keith didn't know what it was, but, it felt….familiar. He knew this type of magic, he  _ knew  _ it. Or, at least he should know it. But it was impossible. It  _ couldn't be _ .

 

The next time he felt that presence, he tried to fight back. It  _ had  _ to be a trick. A trick by Lotor and his druids. Keith made the mistake of talking to it, and it  _ understood  _ him. He could hear familiar voices next to him, but the presence in front of him continued to try and calm his fear. Keith had lunged at it, trying to make it go away and leave him alone. He hurt, he  _ hurt  _ and the rising hope in his chest  _ hurt. _

 

He collapsed again, and the presence soothed him back into slumber.

 

Keith was freezing, but he couldn't pull himself out of the state he was in. He felt something warm lay against his side, large and unyielding. The same energy from before reached out to him, and this time, Keith timidly reached back out to it. He was beginning to think he was going insane. Maybe Lotor finally broke him.

 

He flicked his tongue when the scent of blood hit his nose. It was fresh. Elk.  _ Food _ . Keith slipped his eyes open with effort, slowly getting his legs under him. The thought of the food being a trap crossed his mind, but he was so  _ hungry.  _ Lotor always used food against Keith, but he couldn't resist.

 

Slowly, painfully, he was able to drag himself out of the...water? Why was he in water? Keith flicked the droplets off his wings, wobbling forward to where the elk lay. He could hear whispering voices around him, but he paid them no mind as he snapped up the elk. They were small, but he didn't care and no one was going to take them from him-

 

“Keith?” 

 

A small, timid voice to his left caught his attention. He swiveled his head towards it, licking the blood off his lips. Keith's eye ridge furrowed. An Olkari?

 

“Hey, big guy. How are you feeling? You remember me, right?” the Olkari stepped forward, her hand outstretched.

 

Remember her? As far as Keith knew, the Olkari were terrified of him. Why would she be this close to him-

 

Wait, no, she  _ was  _ familiar. The...tavern. Yeah, he met her at the tavern. They tried to save him-

 

Oh, shit, the Galra.

 

“Are…” Keith inhaled deeply, his voice still rough. “Are you alright?”

 

She blinked. “You're asking me if  _ I'm _ alright?! Have you seen yourself?” the Olkari placed her hands on her hips, scowling at him.

 

“Pidge, do you know how funny this looks? Someone as small as you standing up to a dragon?” Lance snickered from a few paces away. “You're like, ten times smaller than he is.”

 

“Shut it, Lance! I'm not that small!”

 

Keith blinked, listening to the two bicker as he looked around. This was definitely not Lotor's castle. This was, brighter, more lively. And a hell of a lot less purple. He felt his legs shake, his lower body collapsing to the side as he braced himself with his front legs to keep his torso up.

 

“Whoa, hey, easy there big guy.” the Balmeran, Hunk if Keith remembered right, came up to stand next to Pidge. “Do you think you have the strength to change to your other form? It would be easier for us to help you if Shiro isn't here.”

 

Shiro? Who was Shiro? Keith huffed, a small puff of smoke leaving his nose. He had no idea if he could do this or not, but it was worth a shot. He struggled to get to his feet again, concentrating. Flames surrounded him as he changed, and Keith felt his legs give out again when he was finished. Hunk caught him before he fell, mindful of his wings.

 

“I think that will never cease to amaze me.” Hunk gently lowered them both to the grass.

 

“Well, let's get him to Coran. Shiro should be back soon with whatever he went out to get.” Lance came to Keith's other side, carefully hoisting the dragon up with Hunk. “He brought you the elk, by the way.”

 

Keith huffed again, trying his best to stay awake. Changing between forms never left him this weak before. As a natural ability all dragons possessed, it uses little to no energy at all. Keith felt shame creeping along his back. He shouldn't have let himself get this bad. He  _ still  _ wasn't sure if he could trust these people. But he was at their mercy. He didn't have a choice.

 

And he hated it.

 

They carried him to another room within the castle, various plants and bottles littered the shelves and table tops. It was fragrant, yet there was a clean smell in the undertones that made him uneasy. It reminded him of the room the druids would drag him into, and he balked. Or, he tried to. He couldn't get his legs to cooperate with him.

 

“Ah, you're awake!”  Keith heard a voice from behind one of the shelves, but he couldn't see them. “Set him there, I'm almost ready.”

 

Keith finally got his legs under him and tried yanking himself from Lance and Hunk's grip. There was no way in  _ hell _ he was going to be some experiment again-

 

“Whoa, buddy. Easy. It's ok.” Hunk adjusted his hold, lifting Keith up again. They managed to sit the dragon onto the table, gently keeping him upright.

 

His tail thumped unhappily against the table top, and he had a white knuckle grip on the edge of it. Keith needed to calm down. There was no way he was back in the Empire. His freedom wasn't just an illusion this time. He was alright, for the most part. Keith looked up when an older Altean moved in front of him, holding a small bowl of, something. It smelled herbal.

 

“Good to see you awake and alert, lad.” he beamed at Keith. “How are you feeling?”

 

Keith lowered his ears, frowning. He felt like shit, honestly. His stomach was doing flips, and he couldn't seem to stop shaking. The Altean, however, gave him a sympathetic look.

 

“That's what I thought. My name Coran.” Coran lifted the bowl closer to Keith's face, the dragon sniffing at his and flicked his tongue.

 

“What...is this? I don't know where I am…” Keith tightened his grip on the table, looking around warily.

 

“Well, the contents of the bowl is what I'm going to use to try and give you the sight back in your right eye. As for  _ where  _ you are, welcome to the Castle of Lions, my boy.”

 

The dragon blinked. Give him his eyesight back? Was, that even possible?

 

“But...the C-Castle of Lions was destroyed? I- the royal family was killed- what is this?” Keith felt his chest getting tighter. Nothing was making sense.

 

Coran frowned, setting the bowl down on the table next to Keith. “Keith, how long were you in the Empire?”

 

“I...since, a few centuries after I hatched...I think? I don't-” Keith gripped at his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. He's never had to think about his predicament before, just going through the motions of trying to stay alive. “Is..is this a trick?”

 

Coran kept his eyes on Keith as the three paladins exchanged worried glances.

 

“I can guarantee you, this isn't a trick. Alfor was killed, yes, but Allura is still alive. The Castle of Lions was destroyed, but we managed to repair it somewhat to be livable again.” he explained gently.

 

Keith looked up then, still unsure. His head hurt. The dragon looked between the four, swallowing thickly. He opened his mouth to say something, when someone new joined them.

 

“Coran, is he awake yet-” they stopped short, eyes widening when they saw Keith, almost dropping the bundle in their arms.

 

Keith's brain skidded to a halt. It wasn't possible. It just  _ wasn't.  _ He had looked everywhere, and found nothing but bones and ruined nests.

 

Another dragon.

 

This was a trick. They lied to him. Keith wouldn't be fooled, not again, he couldn't go through that pain. The other dragon stepped closer, as if sensing his fear. Keith scrambled back more onto the table, his wings stiff as he took a defensive stance. He tried to change, be bigger, but his flame would fizzle out every time. He was too weak he couldn't fight back this wasn't real-

 

**_“Easy, I'm not going to hurt you.”_ **

 

Keith froze, staring wide eyed at the other dragon as the others huddled near one of the shelves. They were all confused, save for Pidge, who looked hopeful.

 

**_“Lies...this isn't possible! I searched, I searched and found nothing-”_ ** Keith pulled his lips back in a snarl. It was a trick, he knew he would never be free from Lotor.

 

**_“I know it seems unbelievable, but it's true. We aren't alone anymore.”_ ** they stepped forward, wings slack. They were being careful.  **_“My name is Shiro, last of the Kerberos Clan.”_ **

 

Keith paused, his snarls dying in his throat. He dug his claws into the table. Kerberos Clan? He's heard of them. They were stoic, powerful, patient, focused. They were at the top of the Clan food chain, everyone went to the Kerberos for advice, answers. The only ones that saw them as equals instead of something greater were the Akira Clan. Keith's Clan.

 

**_“....I-Im...K-Keith…”_ ** Keith let his wings drop. He felt overheated. Ironic, for a dragon. It didn't feel normal. He didn't tell him what Clan he was from, he couldn't.

 

Shiro watched as Keith blinked once, swaying where he was crouched on the table. The injured dragon pitched forward, but Shiro caught him before he hit the floor.

 

“I think he's running a fever…” the Black Paladin looked helplessly to Coran, who was by his side instantly.

 

“I suspected he would. That potion is strong. I had a hunch that he wouldn't be able to throw it all up.” Coran helped Shiro maneuver Keith onto the table carefully. “I'll see if I have anything to lessen the effects.”

 

Shiro stood at the head of the table, brushing Keith's hair away from his face as Coran brought over a bright green potion. They tipped Keith's head back enough to slowly pour the potion into his mouth. The Black Paladin rumbled softly to him when the other fussed and coughed a bit before settling back down.

 

“Is, is he going to be ok?” Lance and the other two paladins moved to stand next to Shiro and Coran.

 

“In time, yes. I'm concerned about his mental state.” Coran looked Keith over, carefully lifting his limbs and inspecting them. “He was convinced that he was still in the grip of the Empire.”

 

“He said he's been there a long time.” Pidge bit her lip. “A few centuries after he hatched.”

 

Shiro's eyebrows shot up at that, looking down at the other dragon. Keith was so  _ young  _ when he was taken, as were many hatchlings during the Empire's raids. It didn't bode well with him. The other hatchlings didn't survive, killed for their blood or magic or whatever else the druids needed from what he had heard from other captives. What made Keith special? How did he survive in there? Shiro had been fortunate enough to be an adult when he was captured. That was something he didn't like to think about.

 

The sun was setting again by the time Keith opened his eyes once more, groaning softly. He didn't move, his limbs felt like they had been filled with rocks. He let his head lull to the side, eyes widening a bit when he saw Shiro sitting next to him.

 

“Hey.” the other dragon gave him a gentle smile.

 

“.....m'not dreaming…” Keith's breathless words were more of a statement than a question. Shiro rumbled to him softly.

 

“No, you aren't. I, didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry.”

 

Keith hummed softly, huffing a bit. “Still...hard t'believe…” 

 

Shiro chuckled lightly. “I know. Try to get some rest, ok? I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but that potion won't expel from your system unless you let your energy replenish.”

 

Keith looked up at Shiro, but nodded, letting his eyes slip shut again.


	5. Chapter 5

His slumber this time around was, for once, more refreshing than it usually was. If he wasn't so damn itchy, he could continue sleeping. But the itch wouldn't dissipate, so Keith slowly cracked his eyes open. Soft light illuminated the room he was in, the scent of fresh herbs made him rumble. It was soothing. Opening his eyes more, he took in the room. Herbs, flowers, jars, and miscellaneous items littered the shelves. Keith slowly got his elbows under him and sat up, wincing when his joints popped.

 

“Need some help?”

 

Keith jumped a little, snapping his head to where the voice came from. His eyes widened as he took in the other dragon. The previous night wasn't a trick after all.

 

“....I'm….not dreaming…” Keith's voice cracked.

 

“No, you aren't.” the other smiled gently at him. “Do you remember yesterday?”

 

Keith frowned, twitching his ear slightly, “.....I- I woke up...why am I itchy?”

 

Shiro leaned in a little closer, inspecting Keith's scales, but he made no move to touch him when Keith tensed up.

 

“When did you shed last?” Shrio frowned, looking Keith over.

 

“Don't remember…” slowly, Keith swung his legs over the side of the table. He swayed a bit, but the Black Dragon caught him before he fell over.

 

“If you want, I have something to help with that. Looks like there's a lot of build up…” Shiro's lips quirked in thought. “It'll stop the itching.”

 

Keith blinked, rubbing his hand over his scales and watching some flake off. He nodded slowly, flinching when Shiro held him by his arms to help him off the table. He finally noticed the prosthetic on the other dragon, eyes widening. Shiro gave him a lopsided smile.

 

“A present from Sendak. Is it alright if I carry you? I mean, I just-” Shiro huffed. “I just don't want you to fall, or anything.”

 

Keith blinked again, but nodded once. He tensed when Shiro gathered him in his arms, only letting himself relax a little when they started walking. He let his gaze roam, taking in the castle. Trees and various plants weaved in and out of the concrete, a crisp green color. The soft breeze was warm and-

 

He frowned. It shouldn't be warm. In fact, winter was approaching. Why was everything here so green?

 

“Where...are we?” Keith turned his gaze to Shiro's face.

 

“The Castle of Lions.”

 

“No,  _ where  _ are we? It...the leaves, they're still green here.” 

 

Shiro blinked, and made a noise of understanding as they entered another chamber. The soft rumbling of a waterfall filling the space. 

 

“Well, when the castle was under attack, Alfor had enough energy left to transport it to the other side of the mountains. There's a barrier in place that keeps it like this. It keeps us hidden from Zarkon as well.” Shiro set Keith down on a flat rock near the waterfall pool, gathering things and adding them to the water.

 

Keith leaned over the edge slightly, looking into the pool. He could see the bottom, maybe it was deeper than it looked. His tongue flicked at the new scents coming from the herbs in the pool. He recoiled when the water changed color, turning a soft green. Shiro chuckled from his spot near what Keith thought was a fire pit.

 

“Coran made the mixture, it helps with flaking scales and gets stuck shed off. Trust me, it works wonders.” a roar of flame could be heard, and the water began to steam. Keith was awestruck as the water turned from its soft green color, to a deeper, almost magenta color. Shiro chuckled again, and Keith frowned.

 

“Sorry….not used to, uh, healing magic…” Keith rubbed at his arm again, grumbling at the flaking scales. His confession ceased the chuckling. He didn't see Shiro's face, but the strain in his voice was obvious.

 

“That's- that's alright.” Shiro cleared his throat. “It should be ready. Do...do you need help?” he stepped closer, but stopped when Keith growled and flicked his tail in agitation. The Black Paladin raised his hands in peace, pointing Keith towards the shallow end of the pool.

 

Keith huffed, wobbling his way to where he was pointed. A few steps up, he could manage that. After some effort, he was finally in the water. He curled his toes into the sand bed, rumbling softly. It was warm, and as he waded further into the pool, his itching stopped almost immediately.

 

“Let yourself soak for a bit, then use the sand to scrub away the flakes.” Shiro instructed from where he was sat by the heating vent, tending to the silver-purple flames with his back to Keith.

 

The dragon watched Shiro, sinking into the water up to his nose, letting his wings droop below the surface. Keith looked over the black and silver scales on Shiro's wings and tail, over the twisting horns a top his crown. It occurred to him that the other dragon wasn't using a glamor. Keith drifted closer to the edge of the pool, resting his chin on the rocks.

 

“You, don't use a glamor here?” Keith's voice was soft. Shiro turned an ear towards him, poking at the flames.

 

“Don't have to. It's safe here. Allura and her Paladins saved me. It took awhile for me to trust them, but they're good people.” Shiro smiled, “They've done a lot for me…”

 

Keith noticed how Shiro flexed his prosthetic, tilting his head. “Did they make your arm?”

 

The other dragon nodded. “Balmeran steel, Olkari ingenuity, and Altean magic. It's fused with my own magic, and can shift when I do. Only flaw is that I can't hide it with a glamor. But I'm alright with that.”

 

Keith hummed, dunking his head under the water before coming back up, shaking the water from his hair. He looked down at his scales, noticing how soft they had become. They almost looked blistered.

 

“You can probably use the sand now. Just let me know of you need help.” Shiro still didn't turn towards him, giving him privacy. The notion made Keith snort. He hadn't had true privacy in  _ years _ . Even when he broke free from Lotor, he felt as though he was being watched. But, somehow, in this castle full of strangers, far away from anything he's known, he felt at peace. Maybe it was whatever Shiro put in the water.

 

He reached down to the sand bed, gathering a good handful and rubbing the grains along his scales and skin. Keith couldn't stop the deep rumbling in his chest as the sand carefully removed the flaky scales and build up. The water seemed to dissolve it, which would have made him ask questions if he wasn't so preoccupied with getting the dead scales off. 

 

It took a bit, but once he felt done with his arm he lifted it out of the water, taking in a sharp inhale. Pristine, white scales glistened in the light. Keith felt tears forming. He hadn't seen his scales this clean in so long….His shoulders hitched as he choked on a sob, staring at his arm and flexing his fingers. 

 

Keith was finally getting clean.

 

Shiro turned finally, frowning at the sound Keith made. He raised an eyebrow as he watched the other dragon stare at his arm, until realization made him get up and move quickly to the side of the pool.

 

“Hey, you're ok. Do- do you want me to help you?” Shiro's heart twinged at the wounded sound Keith made. He was quick to get into the water with the other dragon, slowing his movements the closer he got. “Can- may I touch you?”

 

Keith didn't answer. The Black Paladin threw caution to the wind, dipping his hand into the water and gathering up some sand. Gently, he extended Keith's other arm out and rubbed it down with care. The smaller dragon tensed, his sobs picking up in intensity. 

 

“You're ok, it's ok. Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, alright?” Shiro cooed and rumbled to him softly, rubbing his arm until white and crimson scales were present once more. His wings were next.

 

The process was slow, Shiro stopping and holding Keith steady as the white dragon scrubbed down his lower half and tail. Shiro guided the trembling dragon to the waterfall, helping Keith rinse the sand off his skin and scales. The injured dragon's sobs wouldn't let up, no matter how hard he tried to contain them. He flinched every time Shiro touched him, but it broke his resolve not to cry and seek comfort in the other with every brush of the Black Dragon's tender hands.

 

Keith was clean, he was clean and he was safe and he  _ wasn't alone anymore- _

 

He froze when gentle - _ so gentle _ \- hands cupped his cheeks, the action like a live wire on his skin. Keith stared at Shiro, eyes wide and bottom lip trembling. The Black Dragon thumbed away the moisture under Keith's blind eye.

 

“Did the poultice help at all?” Shiro frowned when Keith shook his head. “I'm sorry, we were hoping to restore your eyesight…”

 

Maybe it was how softly the words were spoken, or how Shiro was looking at him so kindly, or the fact that there was absolutely no judgement in the other's gaze, but Keith broke. A strangled cry tore from his throat, and he folded in on himself as he wailed. Keith didn't try to push Shiro away as he was gathered close, the other's wings wrapping around him.

 

“I know it's a lot to adjust to, believe me. But you  _ will  _ be ok. I'll help you, if you want me to.” Shiro cleared his throat, gently rubbing the back of Keith's head.

 

“I- I don't…” Keith didn't know what he wanted, but he shivered in Shiro's arms.

 

“Cold?” Shiro hummed when Keith nodded, picking him up and leaving the pool. The White Dragon laid his head against Shiro's shoulder, sniffling. He was tired again.

 

They entered another chamber, warmth seeping into Keith's skin. He looked around, finding an open room with various flat rocks in the middle. Sunlight poured in from above the rocks. Shiro gently set him down right in the middle, watching his reaction.

 

Keith shivered, spreading his wings as he sun bathed. Lotor never allowed him such a luxury, claiming that if he was warm, he was harder to control. He shoved the thoughts out of his mind, closing his eyes and soaking up the sunlight.

 

Shiro blinked, feeling his cheeks heat up as he watched Keith. The sunlight glinted off his scales, giving them an iridescent glow. The crimson highlights darker in the rays. This only perplexed Shiro more. Each Clan, while varying in colors, had specific shades to each of them. The Kerberos Clan were shades of black, grey, and silver. The Akira Clan were shades of purple or a deep violet red. None of them had white scales in their spectrum.

 

Either way, Shiro couldn't help but think Keith was gorgeous.

 

He blinked when Keith yawned, stretching out on his front and laying on the rock, wings spread. When was the last time he sunbathed? Had he ever? Shiro laid out on another rock, watching over Keith as he rested. So many questions-

 

“Oh, here you are- whoa….” Hunk, Lance, and Pidge entered with a tray of food. They were staring at Keith.

 

“His scales are so  _ pretty _ .” Pidge crept closer, not wanting to disturb the sleeping dragon. “We were hoping he was awake.”

 

“I've never seen a dragon like him before.” Lance looked him over, leaning on the rock.

 

“We've never seen any dragons before. Well, not before Shiro and Keith.” Hunk passed out the food, setting Keith's portion near Shiro.

 

They ate quietly, going over plans on how to convince Iverson to join them. Shiro would glance at Keith every so often, just to be sure they weren't disturbing him. When the White Dragon began to make little noises in his sleep, Lance giggled.

 

“That's fucking adorable.” The Blue Paladin covered his mouth to stifle his laughing. He stopped when Pidge threw a piece of food at him.

 

Keith yawned, slowly cracking his eyes open. His tongue flicked at the smell of food, and he turned his head towards it. Only to jump when he realized he wasn't alone.

 

“Well good morning Sleeping Beauty.” Lance grinned at him.

 

Keith puffed a smoke ball at the Altean, grumbling. Lance sputtered when it hit him in the face. He sat up, sitting cross-legged on the rock, keeping his wings splayed to absorbed the heat. He hadn't felt this warm in a long time. Shiro offered him the plate of food.

 

“Here, it's still warm.” Shiro smiled.

 

He tilted his head slightly, but took the offered plate. Looked to be meat, some fruit, and vegetables? Keith poked at it a bit before taking a piece of the meat and popping it into his mouth, groaning at the taste.

 

“It's so good…” Keith licked his lips, holding back the urge to scarf the whole thing down. They wouldn't take it from him, right?

 

“I'm glad!” Hunk beamed at him. “If you don't eat it all, don't worry about it. Ok?”

 

Keith nodded, prodding the fruit with his claws. He doesn't remember if he's had fruit before, the only things Lotor would feed him were either scraps or slop. Or, if Keith could sneak it, pieces of the Galra's jewelry. He slowly took a bite of something red in color, avoiding the green at the top when he watched Shiro eat it. It was sweet, delicious, and was now his favorite.

 

“What is this?” Keith held up the second one, thumping his tail in delight.

 

“That's a strawberry. Good, right?” Shiro gave him a patient look, naming off the other things on his plate. The others watched with saddening expressions, but quickly looked away before Keith noticed.

 

Keith listened to them talk, gossip, laugh. He missed out on so much, it seemed. But he could learn. He was free. He had time now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short update. I think the funk I've been in is lifting, but I'm taking things a bit slow from now on. Unless the ideas flow easily.
> 
> I hope I got my mistakes. Enjoy!

Keith followed Shiro closely as he was led around the castle, taking in his surroundings. He was feeling better, but not by much. They walked slowly, the other dragon explaining what each room was and what things were. Eventually they made their way to a large garden, various plants and small ponds filling the space.

 

“Keith! Shiro!”

 

Pidge bounded up to them, slowing down when she noticed Keith hide behind Shiro, wings tense. The Olkari smiled at him, tilting her head.

 

“How are you feeling? Your scales look better.”

 

Keith gave her a jerky shrug, looking around at the flowers. There were so many. Perhaps his favorite would be here.

 

“Allura and I need to go back to Garrison. She's still convinced she can get Iverson on our side.” Shiro rolled his eyes. “I'm not sure why she's still bothering.”

 

“Garrison..?” Keith furrowed his brow. He's heard of that, a human military outpost if he remembered right. The dragon never ventured close enough. Humans were nosy, brash, and they smelled weird.

 

“Yeah. They can go places we can't and not get caught.” Pidge shrugged. “Allura thinks she can get them on our side. Humans can be difficult.”

 

“Iverson is convinced her plan to take down the Empire will fail with how little our forces are.” Shiro grumbled. “Stubborn fool..”

 

Keith frowned, looking up at Shiro. “Does, he not know you're a dragon?”

 

“No. Only the ones within this castle do.” Shiro sighed. “It's better that way, for now. You should stay here until you get your strength back.”

 

Keith nodded slowly, blinking at the gentle smile he received from the other dragon. He and Pidge watched as Shiro went to join Allura, Keith flushing a bit. The Black Dragon was….attractive. Very attractive. Though, Keith was sure he was just being nice. They were all just being nice, right? This was all, strange. “Nice” was a thing that didn't happen to him. Maybe there was a catch to all this…

 

He jumped when a small hand brushed against his wing.

 

“You alright? You zoned out there.” Pidge withdrew her hand quickly. “I didn't mean to scare you.”

 

“Um, I'm- I'm alright…” he wrapped his wings around himself, following Pidge deeper into the garden. He found himself stopping every one in a while to observe the flowers and the little insects flitting about. The Olkari didn't complain, stopping with him and explaining what they were, what they're purpose was. Pidge didn't try to touch him again, which he was thankful for.

 

“So, the Empire doesn't have flowers or plants?” Pidge side glanced him as they walked.

 

“Not...not that I saw.” Keith twitched an ear. “I wasn't allowed to move freely in the castle. Lotor kept me on a, short leash..”

 

Pidge frowned. The image of Keith on a literal leash made her stomach drop. “What- what else happened to you?”

 

The dragon turned his head, tail flicking. He didn't want to talk about it, not yet, maybe not ever. Pidge, thankfully getting the hint, changed the subject. He watched as she bounded to a nearby tree, plucking two round, orange colored objects from it. His brow furrowed when she returned and offered him the object.

 

“Here, it's an orange.” she smiled at him.

 

Keith blinked, taking it from her and looking at it. “It's- seriously called an orange?”

 

“Yes.” Pidge giggled, showing him how to peel it. “It's a citrus fruit. Seems to me you've missed out on a lot, and we're gonna show you!”

 

The dragon blinked again, but followed her around as he struggled to peel the orange, huffing. He ended up getting most of it all over his claws, but Pidge had grabbed an extra one and peeled it for him. Apparently, this orange was to be added to the list of his favorite things to eat.

 

“How big is this place? It- how are you doing this?” Keith was confused as they walked to a large pond.

 

“Altean magic. Coran wouldn't explain it to me.” the Olkari shrugged. “Besides, this is a different part of the castle. The garden and this room connect. Lance and Hunk should already be here.”

 

They joined the other two at the side of the pond, Keith finding a perch on a nearby rock. He watched Lance play with the water, moving it around with his magic and sending icicles towards Hunk for him to block or evade. Eventually, bored with their exercise, Keith looked around the pond. It was beautiful, but it paled in comparison to the waterfall he made his makeshift home at.

 

Keith tuned out the others, getting lost in his head. This place, oddly enough, reminded him of a place his parents took him to once. Before everything was ripped away from him. There was a song his mother would sing, and it made the water dance. He remembered watching in awe, begging her to teach him how to do that.

 

_ “In time, little love.”  _ had been her response. Keith remembered her song, but hadn't dared to sing it. It hurt too much. Still, he found himself thumping his tail on the rock in time with the beat of her song. He couldn't stop the words from leaving his throat, the quiet words filling the space around him. His heart twisted painfully in his chest, but the water in front of him swirled gently to his song.

 

Keith didn't notice how quiet the others had fallen, nor did he notice how Lance crept closer to the rock. He kept singing, curling his legs up to his chest and watching the water become more turbulent. His voice cracked under the emotions he couldn't keep at bay, and the water calmed once more. He curled his wings over himself, trying to hide the shaking in his shoulders. Keith missed his family, his home. They were all gone and he wasn't strong enough to save them. He let Lotor break him.

 

A hand on the membrane of his wing made him jump and curl more into himself. He didn't want to be touched he didn't want to be hurt again-

 

“Keith, how did you do that? That was awesome.”

 

The question caught him off guard, and he slowly looked at the Altean from behind his wing. “Wh-what?”

 

“That,” Lance gestured wildly to the pond. “with the water and your voice! I can't even do that, and water is my thing!”

 

Keith blinked, rubbing his eyes a bit before uncurling himself a little. “I...it was a song my mother would sing.”

 

“But your voice like, echoed or something! We could almost  _ see  _ the magic!” Hunk was bouncing on his feet. “Can Shiro do that too?”

 

The dragon shrugged, scooting towards the edge of the rock.

 

“Can you teach me how to do that?” Lance gave him a hopeful expression.

 

“No.” Keith's tone was clipped, but he shook his head. “I, I don't know how she did it. I can't teach you…”

 

“She never taught you?” Pidge tilted her head.

 

Keith wilted, his wings dropping behind him. “She...never had the chance…”

 

They fell silent for a moment, unsure of what to say before Lance started moving the water again. Pidge watched him, flicking rocks or making jokes just to annoy the Altean. Keith watched, slightly amused. He was surprised when Hunk offered to braid his hair so it would stay out of his face. Keith steeled his nerves, and moved so the Balmeran had better access. Hunk was gentle, apologizing whenever he thought he pulled Keith's hair too hard.

 

Shiro and Allura returned when the sun was setting, muttering about “stubborn humans” and “how can he be so difficult?”. Shiro located Keith, the white dragon still sitting near the pond.

 

“How are you feeling?” Shiro mentally kicked down his feelings at the sight of how the setting sun cast Keith in a fiery glow.

 

Keith gave a jerky shrug, yawning a bit. He swung his legs over the edge of the rock and got to his feet. “How did the meeting go?”

 

“Still not budging.” Shiro sighed, leading Keith back into the castle. “While I understand Iverson's stance, he just won't listen to reason. Your hair looks nice.”

 

“Th-thanks. Hunk braided it…” Keith wrapped his wings around himself, shivering. “Pidge added the flowers, not sure why..”

 

Shiro hummed in amusement, entering his sleeping quarters. Keith looked around, paling as he realized where Shiro had taken him. Quietly, he watched the Black Dragon rearrange things on the bed before moving to a large pile of furs on the floor next to it.

 

“Sorry about the mess, but you can have the bed-” Shiro paused, taking in how Keith trembled. “Are you alright?”

 

“I-” Keith took a step back. “Is, is there another room I can sleep in?”

 

Shiro frowned, looking between Keith and the bed. “None of the other rooms are fit to sleep in. Coran thought it would be best if you didn't sleep in the infirmary, it can get noisy with him and Pidge working in there. I can, I can move the furs to the other side of the room if you want me to.”

 

Keith swallowed, curling his arms around his middle. Shiro sounded sincere, not a hint of deceit in his voice. Very slowly, Keith moved to the bed, not bothering with the blankets and curling into the tightest ball he could manage.

 

The frown on Shiro's face deepened, but he made no comment. He took his place on the furs, staring up at the ceiling. The Black Paladin listened for when Keith fell asleep, a million scenarios playing in his head as to why the other dragon reacted that way. Sure, when the Paladins first brought Shiro in, he was also reluctant to use a real bed. But that….that was raw terror. What had Lotor done to him to get a reaction like that?

 

Shiro repressed a growl, finally relaxing when the soft sounds of sleep could be heard from the bed. He let his own eyes close. Hopefully, Keith would be able to heal from whatever had happened to him. Shiro would make sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmf...motivation is slowly coming back. Gonna try to span out updates, takes too much out of me to constantly pound out chapters. Sorry.
> 
> Anyway, hope I got my mistakes. Enjoy.

Keith jerked awake, sitting up quickly. He scanned the room with wild eyes, blinking at the severe lack of purple, and Lotor, and chains around him. He forced his breathing to even out, he was alright. He wasn't back in the Empire, no one was crowding him in the bed and touching him where he didn't want to be touched. He was safe. Maybe. The low growling near the far wall was putting him on edge.

 

He looked up, ears perking at the sight of Shiro digging his claws into the wall. Keith tilted his head, taking in how tense the Black Dragon's wings were, the rigidness in his body.

 

_ ‘Oh, he's having a nightmare…’  _ Keith frowned, looking out the window. The moon was still hung low, they hadn't been sleeping long. Though, a Keith rarely slept. His time in the Empire turned him into a bit of an insomniac, always afraid to not know what Lotor or Haggar would do to him. Another sound, almost terrified and desperate, left Shiro. Keith couldn't just, let him suffer. If he thought Lotor was bad, he could only imagine how Sendak had been. The rumors weren't pretty.

 

But, what could he do? Waking someone up from a nightmare was always risky, magic folk especially. Keith wanted to help. Every sound Shiro made tugged at his heart, pulled at something deep inside. The White Dragon took a deep breath, steeling his nerves, and slowly crawled to the edge of the bed. He kept to his fours as he crept closer, swallowing his panic.

 

Shiro appeared to be battling against the shadows in his sleep, and failing, if the pained expression on his face was anything to go by. Keith worried his lip, tail twitching. The way Shiro was digging his claws into the wall looked painful. Slowly, wings taught with apprehension, Keith began to wedge himself between Shiro and the wall. He took ahold of the dragon's flesh arm and kept it close. Shiro snarled, trying to jerk away even as tears began to roll down his face. Keith kept his gentle hold, softly humming a lullaby his mother used to sing for him. He had long forgotten the words, but the tune always stayed with him.

 

Keith continued to hum until Shiro's face smoothed out once more, rubbing his thumb along his wrist. He waited until the other dragon was back into peaceful slumber once more before he tried to get up.

 

Only to be stopped by Shiro wrapping his arms around Keith and nuzzling his face into his stomach.

 

Keith froze, muscles going tense as he waited for hands to roam his scales and skin in rough, demanding touches. They never came, Shiro huffing softly and settling. Keith stayed rigid, too afraid to move. It wasn't until Shiro began to rumble and knead softly into Keith's back that he dared to relax.

 

He looked over the sleeping dragon, raising a trembling hand to rub along the base of Shiro's horns. He felt a bit silly, really. Shiro hasn't made an effort to hurt him or make him feel uncomfortable. He's had plenty of chances to do so with Keith still not at full strength. Keith could feel his cheeks heat up at the little sleepy noises Shiro made when he was relaxed.

 

_ ‘Cute…’  _ Keith swallowed and shook the thoughts from his head, gently carding his fingers through Shiro's hair and humming. This, felt different than when Lotor would force him to do this. This felt natural, making him warm from the inside out. Keith found himself watching the moon through the window, leaning back into the wall with Shiro half way in his lap and losing himself in thought.

 

It was when the sun began to rise that Shiro stirred, and he nuzzled more into Keith. The White Dragon was still absently rubbing the base of his horn when he finally realized the position he was in, the tension bleeding back into his frame.

 

“U-um…” Shiro pulled away quickly, and Keith jumped a little as he was yanked from his thoughts.

 

“....sorry…” Keith rubbed the back of his head, wrapping his wings around himself. “You were having a nightmare.”

 

“Oh- oh gods, I didn't hurt you did I?” Shiro reached out hesitantly, looking Keith over for any injuries.

 

The dragon shook his head. “No, just the wall.” Keith nodded towards the deep gouges in the stone. “I was- was already awake.”

 

Shiro frowned. “Did you sleep at all?”

 

Keith slid his gaze away from him, and Shiro's frown deepened. He could see the dark circles under Keith's eyes, the exhaustion in his entire frame.

 

“I….don't sleep well.” Keith cleared his throat, returning his gaze back to Shiro. “Do, do you want to talk about it?”

 

Shiro blinked, surprised that Keith even asked. He ran his flesh hand through his hair with a sigh, taking a seat near to the White Dragon against the wall. Where should he even start? The Paladins only knew the bare minimum, but, maybe Keith could help him work through it.

 

“When- when I was- um, taken-” Shiro took a deep breath to try an ease the band around his chest. Why was this so hard?

 

He startled when a gentle hand rested on his bicep. Keith had gotten closer, even with how tense his wings had gotten, the dragon shifted until his side was gently pressed against Shiro's. The action held more weigh to it than he could fathom. Shiro took another deep breath, about to speak once more when Allura prodded the connection. He frowned, grumbling a bit. Keith tilted his head as he watched Shiro, ears twitching.

 

“Allura needs me.” he sighed, getting to his feet and stretching his wings. “Coran will be here with you, ok? Try to get some sleep.”

 

Keith frowned, but nodded slowly. Shiro gave him a soft smile before leaving, and Keith fought the urge to run after him. He rubbed the back of his neck, curling his knees to his chest. Keith knew sleep wouldn't come to him, not now. He couldn't understand why he wanted to be around Shiro so much, the feelings terrified him. They weren't unwelcome, though. Maybe, maybe he should get Shiro something?

 

He yawned, wings unfurling as he stretched. Keith got to his feet and made his way to the room with the sun rocks. He could try to sleep there, be warm. He curled up on rocks as soon as he reached them, wings stretched out. Keith closed his eyes, deciding that as soon as he had the strength he would go back to his castle and get Shiro one of the gems he kept hidden away.

 

A gift for helping him. Nothing more. Keith frowned, letting his thoughts spiral. There was no way Shiro could ever view him as something more. He was weak, damaged. He couldn't even escape the Empire without help from, well, whoever provided the distraction he needed to get out. The warmth of the rock did nothing to chase away the cold in his bones this time around. Perhaps there were other dragons alive, ones that would be more suitable for Shiro.

 

The thought made Keith want to leave before these feelings grew into something he couldn't reign in.

 

Keith huffed, sitting up and looking his scales over again. He was starting to fill out already, which surprised him. Maybe he could leave before someone could stop him-

 

“Ah, there you are!”

 

He jumped and snapped his head up to see Coran walking towards him holding a bowl.

 

“I think I have something that can get that nasty scar off your chest.” the Altean beamed at him.

 

Keith flicked his tongue, whatever was in the bowl smelled awful. He sat up more anyhow, letting Coran apply the poultice.

 

“This will have to sit for a while before it can be washed off, but if you feel any discomfort from it let me know right away.” Coran motioned him to follow, leading Keith to another part of the castle. The Altean talked about this and that, mostly nonsense from what Keith could gather. The sun was directly over them by the time Shiro and the others returned.

 

“No luck, Coran.” Lance sighed, flopping down into the grass.

 

“I'm going to continue searching. We must find it before Zarkon does.” Allura gave Keith a look, brow furrowing before she disappeared into the castle.

 

Keith flicked his tongue, too caught up in trying to successfully peel his orange to notice. This time he was successful, licking his claws clean before eating.

 

“What are you guys looking for?” the White Dragon huffed as Coran began to wipe away the poultice.

 

“The White Lion-” Lance started.

 

“Lance shut up!” Pidge threw her apple at him. “It's a secret!”

 

Keith paled, swallowing thickly as Coran mumbled something about how the poultice did absolutely nothing. They were looking for the White Lion? He pinned his ears back, staring down at his orange. Did they know? Did Allura know? They had told him about her vision, oh gods. They weren't going to use him to find the White Lion were they-

 

“Keith? Did you sleep at all? You look ill…” Shiro approached him, a worried look on his face.

 

“Uh, n-no. I don't sleep well, I was already awake-” Keith stammered, moving to stand up. “I uh, I'm gonna sunbathe..”

 

He got up before anyone could stop him. They had to know, right? That's why they helped him. Allura must have told them to seek him out, bring him to her.

 

It was going to be Lotor all over again.

 

Keith immediately climbed onto the middle rock, curling in on himself and hiding in his wings. He flinched when he heard someone sit next to him, bringing his wings tighter in. His chest felt tight, he couldn't breathe. He had to leave before they hurt him-

 

The White Dragon startled when a low, rumbling tune filled the space around him. The song was soft, deep, reverberating. Slowly, Keith felt something warm wrap around his curled form, pulling him closer. Shiro carefully gathered Keith into his lap, rubbing soft circles into his back as he sang to him. Keith didn't realize he had been crying until he felt the other dragon thumb away his tears.

 

“Just breathe, Keith. Try and get some sleep. I won't leave, I promise.” Shiro rumbled to him, rocking gently as he continued his song.

 

Keith tried to fight sleep, he didn't want to, but Shiro's song made it near impossible. He closed his eyes. The others may want to use him, but Keith couldn't ignore the knowledge that Shiro would never hurt him. He would have to trust the other dragon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmngh I hope this is alright. Been busy with work and getting adjusted to some meds.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: @kibathecryptid
> 
> Tumblr: kibamakara

Shiro carded the fingers on his flesh hand through Keith's hair, watching him while he slept. The smaller dragon was fitful, face pinched and limbs twitching. Shiro did his best to soothe him, but it seemed it wasn't helping as much as he hoped. He continued to hum, though, as he ran gentle hands along Keith's side and his wings.

 

The amount of scars Keith had rivaled his own, Shiro realized, as his hands found the knicks and cuts and poorly healed wounds. Keith had been so close, within reach, and he never knew. The guilt ate at him, clawed at his mind.

 

He wished he had found Keith sooner, spared him from whatever Lotor had put him through. The theories the Black Dragon had did not paint a pretty picture. Shiro ran his hand along a particularly nasty looking scar at the base of Keith's wing, and the White Dragon jerked awake with a shout. He flailed in Shiro's lap, pushing him backward off the rock before pinning him to the ground, teeth bared and wings stiff.

 

Shiro kept his body lax. He knew just by looking Keith in the eyes that he wasn't all there, trapped in a nightmare. The Black Dragon made a soft rumbling noise, keeping eye contact with him. He didn't say anything, didn't move, simply continued to rumble softly and wait for Keith to come back to himself.

 

It took a few more moments of Keith growling at him before he blinked, the tension slowly bleeding from his form as he shook his head.

 

“Sh-Shiro..?”

 

“Yeah, it's just me. You're alright, we're in the sun room.” Shiro still didn't move, watching as Keith blinked again. The other dragon must have realized what he was doing because he scrambled off of Shiro, hunched low and averting his gaze.

 

“I-I'm sorry-”

 

“You don't need to apologize.” Shiro slowly got up, keeping himself small and as unthreatening as he could, and sat next to Keith. “Just breathe, you're ok.”

 

They sat in silence while Keith calmed himself, and he eventually uncurled his body to a more relaxed position. Though, Shiro could still see the way his wings twitched.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Keith still didn't look up, his voice rough.

 

“No, you didn't. Even if you did, I understand.” He gave the White Dragon a half smile. “I almost sent Lance across the castle when I first arrived here.”

 

That got him a small chuckle out of the smaller dragon, and he smiled when Keith relaxed some more.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Keith shook his head, picking at the grass.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

He paused, and nodded slowly. Shiro got to his feet, offering a hand to the other dragon. Keith hesitated, but took his hand and got up. He stayed a bit closer to Shiro this time, listening to the other dragon make small talk. Keith was grateful that Shiro was filling the silence.

 

Keith didn't see any sign of the others, but the less people around him the better. His nightmares always left his skin crawling, phantom touches and pain-like static. When they reached what Keith believed to be a kitchen, Shiro sat him down at the table.

 

“I'm not the best cook, but I'm sure there's some meat left.” he paused, before giving Keith a thoughtful look. “Unless, you think you feel well enough to go hunting.”

 

Keith perked up at that, tail twitching slightly. He got up from the table, walking out to an open area with Shiro following. The White Dragon took a deep breath, spreading his wings a bit before he shifted. His flames danced across his skin, and he had to brace himself as he took form. His chest heaved with the effort, and Shiro was in front of him in a flash.

 

“Are you alright? Maybe you shouldn't shift for a while.” his hands hovered over Keith's muzzle when he laid down. “It's alright if you can't. It took me a bit before I was feeling up to just flying.”

 

A low growl left Keith's throat, but Shiro had a point. He was tired again. There was no way he could hunt like this. Keith closed his eyes when Shiro walked away, only to open them again at the smell of meat.

 

“You don't have to shift, ok? They keep a few whole carcasses for me.”

 

Keith huffed, lazily snapping up the meat when Shiro set it close to him. The other dragon sat nearby, chewing on his own food. The silence stretched on as they ate, Keith side glancing Shiro with his good eye.

 

“I…” Keith took a deep breath. “I know what the Arena was like..”

 

Shiro stopped chewing, lifting his head slowly to stare at Keith with wide eyes. He sighed, eating a bit more before he tried to shift again. The White Dragon splayed his wings out to keep from falling over as he sat back down, trembling.

 

“You- they made you fight?”

 

“Not at first. They kept me in a cage until I got too big for it.” Keith shuddered. “Sendak wanted me for the Arena, train me to be a killer…”

 

“I never saw you…” Shiro scooted closer.

 

“They made me watch. Some of the hatchlings from my clan- they- I had to watch them die…Sendak was going to just, toss me into the Pits..”

 

“The fights were brutal. I- I ended up falling into the pattern they wanted me to be in. Fight, kill, eat, sleep, repeat…” Shiro wrapped a wing around Keith. “I killed a lot of innocent people, Keith. I'm- I'm glad you didn't fight like I had to.”

 

Keith scoffed, curling his legs to his chest and wrapping his tail around himself. “...Lotor said I was “too pretty” for such barbaric activities...he wanted me as a pet, his personal bed warmer…”

 

Shiro tensed, a growl in his voice. “Keith, did he..?”

 

“No, I was his bed warmer in a literal sense. He was too above sleeping with an animal. But, h-his hands would wander, sometimes..” he felt himself beginning to shake, rubbing a hand along his chest. “I was...just an animal to them...cages and chains and scraps. And- Haggar caught wind that he was keeping me..”

 

“Haggar? Oh, Keith…” Shiro knew of Haggar. The druid was cruel, known for her ability to shatter a creatures psyche. “What did she do?”

 

Keith shook his head, curling more in on himself. He couldn't tell Shiro. He couldn't tell him how the druid made him relive the death of his Clan over and over again, the fever dreams of him murdering innocent lives just to get what Zarkon wanted, or how she would chain him to that stone slab and force his magic from him to search for-

 

“You don't have to tell me, alright? It's ok, don't force it. Processing-” Shiro took a deep breath, pulling Keith closer and running a gentle hand along his back. “Processing takes time. You're going to need it, and it won't be easy…”

 

A low whine left Keith, and he tried to hide himself in his wings.

 

“But...I can help you, if you want me to.”

 

The smaller dragon looked up slowly, ears twitching as he searched Shiro's face for any sign of a lie. He found none, and felt his lip tremble.

 

“You don't even know me. Why, why would you want to help? I've seen how that female Altean looks at me…” Keith rubbed his eye, hiding his face in his arms. “How do you know I'm even trustworthy?”

 

“Don't worry about Allura. I'm not sure what her problem is, but she won't do anything to hurt you.” Shiro moved to sit in front of Keith, carefully prodding him to look up and cupping the White Dragon's face in his hands. “As far as trusting you, I just, do. I can tell. You don't have to trust us yet, or ever,  but you  _ are  _ welcome here. And you  _ are  _ safe here.”

 

Keith stared, eyes wide. He froze when Shiro touched his face, but the other dragon simply rubbed his thumbs along his cheeks. The gesture was comforting. He tilted his head when he noticed Shiro's face turning a soft red.

 

“Uh, would- would like some tea?” Shiro moved his hands, rubbing the back of his head. “It's good. Coran showed me how to make it.”

 

“Tea? What is tea?” Keith tilted his head the other way.

 

Shiro smiled, motioning for Keith to follow back to the kitchen. He felt his lips twitch up a bit, slowly getting to his feet to join Shiro.

 

As it turned out, tea would have to be added to his list of things he liked. Although, Keith had a feeling he already knew what would be at the very top of that list.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anciekfjienr this took forever, I hope it's fine, kinda short.
> 
> ....I never realized how much work went into world building. Uodates for this will be slow, I'm sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: @kibathecryptid 
> 
> Tumblr: kibamakara

“Hey, Keith!”

 

Keith lifted his head from where he floated in the pond, seeing Pidge and Hunk on the bank. It had been a few days after his nightmare, but his sleep hadn't improved. It wasn't getting worse, which was a good thing, but Shiro still suggested that Keith do things to relax if he couldn't sleep. He found that floating in this particular pond to be the most relaxing. It was always in direct sunlight, warming the surface of the water. He sighed, swimming to the bank.

 

“Shiro said we would find you here. We want you to come with us on a mission.” Pidge put her hands on her hips, watching Keith shake the water from him.

 

“....mission? What mission?” Keith frowned, flicking the water from his wings as he followed them.

 

“Allura wants us to go out and see if we can gather Quintessence.” Hunk explained. “She said if you're feeling up to it, and can use your glamor, you can come with us.”

 

Keith blinked. “But, why?”

 

“She wants to know if you're trustworthy or something.” Pidge shrugged, handing Keith a piece of fruit. “Allura's been kinda off recently.”

 

They joined the others, Shiro perking up when he saw Keith. The White Dragon gave the other a little smile, turning when Allura began to speak.

 

“We will need to split up to cover more ground.” she clasped her hands in front of her. “I-”

 

“Oh! Hunk and I will go with Keith!” Pidge grinned.

 

“You think you can handle a cloaking spell, shrimp?” Lance ducked when Pidge threw a rock at his head.

 

“I did when we brought him here!” she glanced at Keith. “You won't even need to use your glamor where we're going, I guess. It's in a secluded part of the mountains.” Pidge grabbed Lance and Hunk by the hand, dragging them away towards the courtyard as Allura led them. Shiro and Keith walked a few paces behind.

 

“Why do you need Quintessence?” Keith stretched his wings a little as they walked.

 

“Allura can use it in her alchemy, and they can refine it to power their weapons. I, don't actually remember what else it was used for. The Clan that mastered the art of it kept their secrets well.” Shiro shrugged. “There's no trace of any information…”

 

“Maybe they destroyed it before it fell into the wrong hands…” Keith frowned, hoping that was the case. “I don't think the Empire has anything on it, either….What- what if we don't find any..?”

 

Shiro paused before entering the courtyard, turning to Keith. The Black Dragon searched his face, expression morphing into understanding and anger. “Nothing. We come back and try another area. No consequences, no punishments. The only reason we're splitting up is the area we are going to is quite large.”

 

The smaller Dragon nodded, but Shiro could sense his unease.

 

“You can stay here if you want to, Keith. You don't need to push yourself.” 

 

“No, no I can go. I need to stretch my wings anyway.”

 

Keith let Shiro go first, eyes widening in awe as the Black Dragon shifted. Shiro was  _ massive  _ compared to him, scales shimmering black and silver. Keith tilted his head when Coran stepped forward and attached what looked to be saddlebags onto Shiro's shoulders. He shook his head, taking form as he joined the others.

 

“You're all set. Be safe!.” Coran waved them off as they took to the sky.

 

Pidge was the only one that wanted to ride with Keith, which was fine with him. He was falling a bit behind, and the Olkari was light enough for him to handle. The wind on his scales was absolute bliss.

 

**_“How are you holding up?”_ ** Shiro didn't slow down, but kept close enough so Keith could hear him.

 

**_“A little-”_ ** Keith huffed, growling slightly.  **_“A little winded. M'fine.”_ **

 

**_“Don't worry, we're almost there.”_ **

 

Landing was, interesting. Keith had stumbled a bit, splaying his wings out to keep his balance. He immediately laid down on his stomach, keeping his form and huffing. Shiro chuckled, laying next to Keith with his legs tucked under him. Pidge slid off of his back, running to Keith's head and looking up at him with concern.

 

“You ok?” She reached out to touch his scales, but pulled away when he flinched and growled.

 

“M'fine...just tired.” he made himself more comfortable when she joined the other Paladins. Keith furrowed his eye ridges, watching as the markings on Hunk's face began to glow as he walked around the space.

 

**_“What is he doing?”_ ** Keith lifted his head, side glancing Shiro.

 

**_“Dowsing. This is also practice for us as Paladins.”_ ** Shiro rumbled softly.

 

**_“But, why do Hunk and Pidge have Altean markings?”_ **

 

Shiro flicked his tongue, a slight frown setting in.  **_“They hold the power of the Lions. Allura has Red, Lance has Blue, Pidge has Green, Hunk has Yellow..”_ **

 

**_“What? How? The- the Lions were in the care of the Clans…”_ ** Keith frowned, looking back towards the others as they continued searching.  **_“What….what about the Black Lion?”_ **

 

**_“.....I have it. I stole it from Zarkon the day I got out. He was trying to corrupt its power, and corrupt me as well.”_ **

 

Keith nodded slowly as the wind shifted, a familiar smell hitting him. He blinked.

 

**_“Hunk's looking in the wrong spot.”_ **

 

Shiro tilted his head at Keith as he stood, moving towards a spot right at the edge of the cloaking spell. The others stopped searching to watch, jumping back as Keith began to dig into the rocks. He had to stop half way through, fatigue setting in.

 

“What's up, big guy?” Hunk moved closer, only to gasp as his hands tingled. “H-holy shit. I think you found it.”

 

They began to dig deeper into the rock when Keith stepped back, laying next to Shiro again. Allura kept looking between the pocket of Quintessence and Keith, obviously shocked.

 

“How- how did you even  _ know  _ where it was?” Allura stepped closer as the Paladins began to full the saddlebags.

 

“....I can smell it.” Keith tensed, not looking at Allura directly. “The...Empire sometimes sent me out to look when Haggar couldn't find any.”

 

The Altean was silent for a long moment, looking him over. Keith didn't like it, curling his claws into the rock under him.

 

“That, is impressive. Thank you.” she turned back towards Shiro when they were done.

 

Keith couldn't relax, his nerves on edge once more. He should have let Hunk find it. Shiro said there was no consequences for not finding Quintessence, but now that Allura knew he could sniff it out, he worried. It was clear that she had a problem with him, though he was unsure as to why.

 

He remained silent on the flight back to the Castle, going straight to the room he and Shiro slept in. This time, he took the pile of furs so the other dragon could have the bed.

 

Sleep didn't come easy for him, dreams of chains and bleak stone walls filling his nightmares.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a small update. Pinning, is also tough to write for some reason. But I couldn't resist I love dorky and awkward mutual pinning sheith so much.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: @kibathecryptid 
> 
> Tumblr: kibamakara

Keith had fallen quiet after they had returned from another Quintessence run, withdrawing into himself. Allura was determined to get to the bottom of the White Dragon's abilities, convinced that she knew exactly which Clan he had come from.

 

“Allura, this is nonsense! No one knows what happened with the Akira clan!” Shiro growled at her, a low sound that had her pausing. “You're blaming Keith for something he couldn't have possible had a hand in-”

 

“Don't you  _ dare  _ suggest my father's death was an accident, Shiro.” Allura jabbed a finger into his chest. “The Altean's were betrayed by one of the Clans, and the Akira's were the first to fall-”

 

A deep snarl from the Black Dragon makes her jump back, her jaw clicking shut.

 

“The Akira Clan's disappearance started this war.  _ No one  _ knows who is responsible for it, whether it was Zarkon or Alfor-”

 

“ _ Enough! _ ” Allura's voice echoed, the red aura of the Lion she possessed surrounding her. Shiro fell silent, but his mouth was set in a hard line as he turned to walk away.

 

“The trees whisper that Alfor and Zarkon went mad in their search for the Lions, Allura. Don't make the same mistake.”

 

Allura clenched her fists, staring down at the book in her lap as Shiro left her in the library.

 

\-------------------------

 

Pidge and Hunk tugged Keith along by his hands gently, leading him to an open courtyard within the Castle walls.

 

“Coran told us that you need to fly more, stretch your wings.” Pidge smiled back at him. “And I need to practice my cloaking spells-”

 

Keith frowned, but followed them. Flying sounded good, his wings were getting stiff again. He looked between Pidge and Hunk, twitching an ear as they stopped.

 

“Are...both of you coming?” it wasn't that he was worried about their company, he was concerned about being able to carry both of them. While his strength was coming back, having passengers left him winded.

 

“If you want us to. We just, figured you needed to get some air.” Hunk grimaced. Tensions between Shiro and Allura were climbing, and he could tell it was affecting Keith.

 

Keith worried his lip with his teeth, but nodded slowly, moving away from the two enough so he could shift. He shook his wings out before crouching, letting the two Paladins onto his back.

 

His takeoff was rocky, but it smoothed out once he was in the air, Pidge casting her cloaking spell. He rumbled at the feeling of the wind on his scales before turning his attention to the Olkari.

 

**_“Where are we going?”_ ** Keith decided to try and communicate with her using his language, knowing the wind would drown out any verbal words.

 

Pidge paused, tapping on his scales idly.  **_“Anywhere.”_ ** The rest of what she tried to say were lost in inaccurate dialect that Keith couldn't decipher.

 

_ ‘Anywhere, huh?’  _ Keith looked down, observing the land under him. He really didn't have any place special to take them, aside from the castle he had taken residence in. He banked right, chuckling when he felt Hunk grip one of his spikes.

 

Keith landed, a little more gracefully this time, at the waterfall of his old castle, letting the Paladins off his back before he shifted. He leaned into one of the many rocks, catching his breath as Pidge and Hunk looked around.

 

“Where are we? It looks like an old Altean keep…” Hunk rubbed the back of his head, looking the ruins over.

 

“....this is where I lived after I escaped.” Keith lifted himself off the rock, walking up towards the castle. “It...isn't much, but it worked.”

 

“Oh wow,” Pidge sprinted ahead of Keith, grinning. “Is there any cool stuff laying around?”

 

“Not sure. Just, some stuff I found during my travels.” Keith huffed, going straight for the chest he kept in the corner.

 

Pidge and Hunk shared a glance, frowning. The castle wasn't nearly equipped to be any sort of shelter, with its caved in ceiling and exposed walls.

 

_ “No wonder he was so sick when we found him. Look at this place!”  _ Pidge tuned into their connection, crossing her arms.

 

Hunk just shrugged, watching Keith rummage through the chest.  _ “He's with us now, he'll never have to go through that again.” _

 

Keith stood, placing some things into a pouch before going to the shelf he kept his favorite gems on.

 

“What are those for?” Pidge joined him at his side, head tilted. She blinked at the bright red spreading along the White Dragon's cheeks.

 

“They're...for Shiro-” Keith started, but flushed more when Pidge made a noise.

 

“For Shiro, huh? Like, in  _ that  _ way?” The Olkari leaned in closer, grinning mischievously.

 

Keith sputtered, inching away from her with the pouch held close to his chest. “N-no! No. I-”

 

“Hey, relax. We think it's great!” Pidge and Hunk followed him when he started back outside. They paused when Keith turned, a heartbreaking look on his face.

 

“He can do better….” was he said before he shifted so they could get back to the Castle.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Shiro grumbled as he took flight with Lance and Coran, annoyed with Allura and how she's been acting. He was getting somewhere with Keith, and her attitude was throwing that all away.

 

_ “So, tell me, big guy.”  _ Lance tuned into their connection.  _ “When are you gonna tell Keith you like him?” _

 

Shiro faltered in his flight, growling softly as he righted himself.  _ “What are you talking about? It's not like that-” _

 

_ “Oh, come on. You're obvious, Shiro.”  _ Lance patted his scales.  _ “You get a little sparkle in your eye when you see him-” _

 

Another growl from Shiro quieted the Altean as they landed at their destination, a large field that contained herbs Coran was convinced that would heal the scar on Keith's chest. Shiro crouched, staying in form as they looked for what they needed. Lance stopped searching after a while, moving to stand next to the Black Dragon.

 

“I'm serious, though. I think it's great that you're into him-”

 

“Lance.” Shiro sighed, thumping his tail slightly. “It isn't like that. He- he doesn't seem interested anyway-”

 

Lance raised his eyebrow. “How do you know? I mean, I'm not saying you need to rush anything, but it wouldn't hurt ya know?”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes, but Lance kept talking. “That, and since you two are the last-”

 

“L-Lance!” Shiro pushed him over with his nose, growling again. “Knock it off. It- it's not-”

 

Shiro sighed again, ruffling his wings and glancing away from Lance. The Altean seemed to figure out what he was thinking, and patted the scales on Shiro's flank.

 

“We can help. If anything, you two might need each other, with everything you've both been through.” Lance shrugged, helping Coran load up the saddlebags when he returned with an arm full of various herbs.

 

As they headed back to the Castle, Shiro's thoughts went to Keith, and that tug he felt when he first saw the other Dragon pulled at his chest again. He knew Lance was right, but he would never admit it. Not yet, anyway. He and Keith both needed time, and Shiro would give Keith as much space as he needed.

 

But Shiro found himself sifting through his gem collection when they got back, frowning when he wasn't finding what he wanted. After a bit, he retrieved a shining, opalescent gem from his stash. Shiro hoped Keith would like it-

 

The thought made him pause, and he stared down at the gem. Where did he get that idea? He looked over the gem as he joined the others, Keith touching down with Pidge and Hunk.

 

“Oh, uh, Shiro..” Keith approached him after he shifted, holding out a small pouch but not looking at Shiro directly. “These- these are for you. For helping.”

 

Shiro threw a glare at the other three Paladins when Pidge giggled, Hunk ushering them all into the Castle as Lance gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

 

“Ah- thank you. Um, this is- for you, for uh- just because.” Shiro took the pouch and handed Keith the gem. The White Dragon finally looked at him, eyes widening at how the opal shimmered in the dimming light.

 

An awkward silence fell over them, which was thankfully broken when Hunk returned with the news of dinner being ready. Shiro took note of the deep flush on Keith's face, wondering if he was just as red. Shiro knew what he was feeling, he had been in love once. While it was just a small thing, something both he and the other Dragon only explored in passing, but he knew these feelings.

 

Maybe, just maybe, Lance was right. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update I'm sorry ;^;

Keith watched, a little awestruck, as the Paladins sparred with each other. Their movements were fluid, with the occasional misstep. Though, he truly couldn't take his eyes off of Shiro. The way the Black Dragon moved, using his prosthetic in ways Keith wouldn't be able to fathom, was breathtaking.

 

They paused about halfway through the day, Shiro rubbing a cloth over his face as the others took a drink and rested.

 

"Hey, Keith." Shiro grinned at him. "Wanna have a go?"

 

He perked up, tilting his head slightly as he stood. "Really?"

 

"Of course." Shiro led him to the middle of the training ground. "We spar in two minute intervals, first one to pin the other wins. No magic, just strength. Sound good?"

 

Keith nodded, lowering himself into a slight crouch as he and Shiro circled each other. Keith lunged first, colliding into the other dragon. They grappled, eventually pulling apart to go at it again.

 

He felt something curl in his chest, a new feeling he hadn't experienced before. Keith couldn't help but trail his eyes over every line of Shiro's muscles, every line of the silver markings on his scales-

 

Keith was so lost in thought, he didn't know Shiro had gotten the upper hand until he was on his back, looking up at Shiro. Their chests heaved, catching their breath as they stared at each other.

 

"Uh.." Shiro immediately stood, clearing his throat before helping Keith up. "That was- that was good."

 

He wondered if his cheeks were as red as the other Dragons, but Allura interrupted them.

 

"Trouble outside of Olkarion. They need our help."

 

The Paladins all ran after Allura, but Keith faltered, wings lowering. 

 

"Keith, come on." Shiro smiled at him, activating his glamor.

 

"Wait, really?" Keith followed quickly, his glamor flickering into existence.

 

"You can fight, and being cooped up in the castle takes its toll."

 

\----------------------------

 

The fight wasn't as brutal as Keith had expected, and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Allura was with them, taking on Galra like they were nothing.

 

Though, she wasn't paying attention.

 

A larger soldier loomed up behind her, and Keith acted before he thought his plan through. He had dropped his weapon some time ago, but he managed to get between Allura and the Galra before he could strike. Keith caught the sword in his hand, growling softly as it cut into his palm.

 

"Keith!" Allura gawked at him, fumbling in her stance as more Galra surrounded them.

 

He ignored her, snarling again when the Galra surged forward. His glamor never faltered as he bathed the Galra in flames. Keith's fire, unfortunately, sputtered out before he was finished with them. He fell to his knees, chest heaving with the strain to stay awake. A sharp, burning pain exploded through his shoulder, and his vision blacked out.

 

When he came to again, he was back at the castle in the room he and Shiro shared. Keith groans, cracking his eyes open more, pale moonlight flooding the room. His ears twitch to the sounds of sleeping, looking up into Shiro's sleeping face. He tries to wiggle out of the Black Dragon's arms, but hisses at the pain in his shoulder, causing Shiro to startle awake.

 

"Hmgh? What- Keith-" Shiro sits up quickly, and Keith hisses again when he's jostled. "Shit- I'm sorry!"

 

"It's...it's ok.." Keith huffed as his shoulder throbbed. "What happened? Where's Allura? Is she alright-"

 

"She's fine, you saved her." Shiro helped Keith sit up, wings rigid with worry. "We were more worried about  _ you. _ I shouldn't have asked you to come with us, you weren't ready.."

 

Keith frowned, the fight was going well, wasn't it? His confusion must have shown on his face, because Shiro sighed and brushed a stray lock of hair from Keith's forehead.

 

"You used up too much energy, and the Galra managed to get you in the shoulder. It- was close to your wing…."

 

"But, are you alright?" Keith searched his face and his body for any signs that Shiro had gotten hurt.

 

"Just some scratches, I'm alright." The smile he gave Keith was blinding.

 

Keith felt his cheeks heating up, turning away and hoping Shiro didn't notice. "Um, that's- that's good. I um, I meant to tell you earlier, but. Thank you for the gem. It's- I love it."

 

"O-oh." Shiro cleared his throat, face burning. "I'm- I'm glad. I loved the ones you gave me, too."

 

The awkward silence stretched on, until Shiro cleared his throat again and made to get up. "Well, I'll just- be over there to sleep. I wanted to make sure you were alright-"

 

"Wait." Keith reached out, but quickly pulled his hand back. "Can- can you, stay? I-"  _ Sleep better with you near me. _

 

Shiro blinked, but nodded and moved back onto the bed, opening his arms for Keith to lay. The White Dragon moved slowly so he wouldn't jostle his shoulder, and situated himself so he was nestled against Shiro's chest.

 

"Is, is this ok?" Keith feared he was crossing a boundary. "I can- I can sleep on the fur-"

 

"No, no this is fine. Just make sure you're comfortable, ok?" Shiro wouldn't admit it, but his heart soared with Keith in his arms. A perfect fit, like he was meant to be there.

 

Keith nodded, nuzzling his face to the crook of Shiro's neck. He was so warm, this was so different compared to how Lotor would have him. Shiro's arms were gently wrapped around him, not too tight but firm enough to make his presence known. Keith felt the tension bleed out of his muscles, the pain becoming a dull throb, and he drifted off.

 

Shiro smiled softly, listening to Keith sleep, the little chirps he would make between soft snores. Feeling bold, he pressed a gentle kiss to one of Keith's horns, rumbling softly as he fell asleep.

 

"I love you, Keith." He murmured it quietly, knowing the other dragon couldn't hear him. But it felt so nice to say it out loud, to finally say it to someone after so long. Someday, he told himself, someday he would say those words to Keith.

 

Shiro's sleep was restless that night, visions of flames and bones clouding his mind.


End file.
